Shadows from the Past
by lexie2
Summary: Alienated from the world of affections by a mysterious past Chloe is not aware of, she finds her world turned upside down when a tragic event reveals she has been living a lie. A small Kansas town seems to hold the key to the secret behind her nightmares.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

Author: Lexie

Homepage: Lillian´s Child ( check my profile for the link )

A/N: This fic helped me won the Murder Mystery Contest organised by DTS in April 2008.

A/N2: the starting point of this fic is loosely inspired on a novel I read a long time ago, whose name- unfortunately-I can´t remember.

**SHADOWS FROM THE PAST**

PROLOGUE

_**Voices. Raised and angry voices woke her up.**_

_**Confused, Chloe Sullivan got out of bed and ran along a long dark corridor towards them. She moved in slow motion as if she were still asleep; her feet heavy with that numbness which seizes our body when it is in repose during slumber. She was disoriented and her heart hammered madly in her chest.**_

_**The voices got louder and louder, but the words were still unrecognisable, masked by the heated emotions.**_

_**Then, a sudden flash of light blinded her and Chloe was paralysed with terror...**_

_**Someone appeared in the shadows. Someone big and imposing was coming her way...**_

_**Chloe took one, two, three steps back... and then, there was nothing but blackness, a pitch black which swallowed it all up**_

A shaky Chloe opened her eyes startled. The chattering of her teeth was the only sound that disrupted the silence of the night. Her lungs were burning and she realised she had been holding her breath. She exhaled and tried to bring the shaking under control. She was covered in sweat and her nightdress clung to her curves like a second skin. She could see the stream of light coming from the bathroom and she calmed down. She always took the precaution of leaving the light in the bathroom on and its door slightly ajar; it was the only way she could sleep. Here eyes roamed the bedroom and couldn´t see anything amiss. She pricked up her ears but she didn´t hear any raised voices. The flat was completely quiet. It was at that moment that she realised she had been dreaming once again; the same recurrent dream.

Chloe swallowed nervously in an attempt to assuage the feeling of loss that had seized her. She closed her eyes to escape from the fear that had made her shrink. Would she ever be able to get rid of that dream?

Some time before, she had sought professional help but doctors had given up; none of them had come up with a solution to put an end to her nightmares. She felt a tremor down her spine, opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was three o´clock in the morning, but Chloe was certain she wouldn´t be able to get to sleep again, not that night. She tossed the sheet aside, got out of bed, put on her robe and walked out of her room.

The corridor was illuminated by a lamp she always left on on a console table. She had been afraid of the dark ever since childhood and, although she was a grown-up woman now, she hadn´t been able to overcome that weakness yet.

She entered the living-room and switched on her desk lamp. She picked up her notepad and had a look at the information she had jotted down. Her deadline was a week away, but she had the story almost ready on her hard drive. It was an investigative report like the ones she had always loved to write but, for once, it showed the triumph of good. It was a story of courage and determination. Two qualities she admired in a human being.

Chloe remembered the nightmare that had woken her up and shivered again. It hurt her to admit she didn´t have enough courage to face the demons in her dreams, considering she could be so persistent and reckless when doing research for an article in her waking hours.

She turned on her laptop and opened the file she had been working on before going to bed. Her thoroughness and innovative approach to her stories had earned her a reputation in Gotham. Working as a free-lance reporter allowed her to travel frequently and to organise her own timetable. And, above all, it kept her isolated- a fact which she more than welcomed.

The truth of the matter was she found more pleasure in solitude than in the company of anybody else. Chloe sighed. She was aware that her father was worried about her solitary life. Ever since she had been diagnosed with stress, he seemed determined to convince her of the need to socialise more. ´Make new friends. Open up your heart to somebody else, honey. ´ Chloe never argued with him. She knew he meant well but what he didn´t understand was that she wanted the whole package: a husband, a family... someone to love and who could love her in good measure. She didn´t want to live alone, but she only knew how to live in solitude. Opening her heart and trusting other people wasn´t so easy; it was an almost impossible feat for Chloe.

A couple of days before, she had been to her dad´s. He had appeared unusually worried about her well-being, and she had tried to make light of it, saying that with a father like him she had all the love and security she needed. She still remembered the sad look on Gabe´s face on hearing her words.

Chloe sat down on her swivel chair and tried to stop thinking about that conversation. She brought her shaky hands to the key board and resumed her article. Once she was done, she saved the file on the computer and made a back-up copy on a CD, satisfied with the final result. She got up of the chair, stretching and yawning, and ambled to the window surprised to find that it was nearly daybreak. She had been working for close to three hours, but it felt like a mere few minutes.

Suddenly, the phone rang and took her out of her reveries.

¨Hello? ¨

¨Chloe? ¨ said Martha Kent.

Chloe had met her when she entered university and became friends with her son Clark. The Kent widow had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. And judging by the tone of Martha´s voice she sounded sad and disconsolate.

¨What´s up, Mrs Kent? ¨asked Chloe.

¨It´s Gabe, sweetie. I´m afraid he´s gone. ¨

¨Gone? Gone where? ¨she echoed before the pregnant silence provided her with an answer she found hard to accept. ¨No, he can´t be, ¨ she added chokingly.

¨I´m so sorry, honey. We believe he died in his sleep in the wee small hours of the morning. The doctor says it was his heart, Chloe. ¨

Early in the morning... her dream... She had woken up overwhelmed by a feeling of fear and loss. Was it a coincidence? Maybe not.

Chloe shut her eyes brimmed with tears. It didn´t matter if it was a coincidence or not because at that moment, for the first time in her life, she was totally, completely alone.


	2. Coming Home

CHAPTER 1: Coming Home

¨I don´t understand, ¨ said Chloe, putting down the death certificate she had in her hands.

Gabe´s lawyer took off his glasses and wiped the crystals clean with a handkerchief in an attempt to gain some minutes to collect his thoughts.

¨Miss Sullivan, ¨started the lawyer, ¨it doesn´t feel right to be the bearer of this news. ¨

¨I told him several times... you deserved to know the truth, ¨ continued Martha, ¨but he was adamant. He was set in his ways and wouldn´t hear any of it. He believed nothing good would come out of it. ¨

¨So it´s true, isn´t it? ¨asked Chloe in disbelief.

¨Yes, sweetie. She didn´t desert you. She died. ¨

The news had come as a shattering blow. Chloe couldn´t breathe. She felt numb. All her life she had been living a lie.

´Why? Why didn´t he tell me the truth? ¨

¨He just wanted to protect you, honey. ¨

¨Protect me? Letting me think my own mother had left me? All those childhood years I tortured myself thinking what I had done wrong that had driven her away. ¨

¨You were too young, Chloe. He didn´t know how to tell you the truth. ¨

¨A parent´s death is hardly an stigma to be protected from, Martha. ¨

¨Don´t be too rash in judging Gabe, Chloe. He did what he thought was best for you at the time. ¨

Chloe grabbed the certificate again and felt her hands shake. ´Smallville, Kansas´ read the paper. Not Gotham, where she had lived all her life.

¨Smallville, ¨she murmured. ¨Didn´t your family live there before moving to Metropolis? ´ she asked Martha.

¨Yes, we did. ¨

¨Did you know my mum? ¨

¨No, sweetie. I became a friend of your family when you started frequenting Clark. We´d never socialised before. ¨

¨There must be something else. You aren´t telling me the whole truth. ¨

¨I know what your father told me. You were five when she died. Gabe moved to Gotham to get you away from the town. You were traumatised and he didn´t know how to help you. ¨

¨The nightmares, ¨thought Chloe.

¨For months on end you´d wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Little by little the nightmares went away, just as if you´d purged the demon from your soul. Gabe didn´t want to jeopardise the peacefulness you had found. ¨

Peacefulness. If only she knew. The bad dreams had kept haunting her all her adult life.

¨He was over-protective, ¨ said Chloe.

¨He loved you, Chloe, and tried to be the best father he could. ¨

¨I know, ¨she answered, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. ¨What am I supposed to do now? ¨

¨Go on with your life, ¨ said Martha motherly. ¨ Forget about the past, ¨she added, squeezing her hand gently.

¨I can´t. Not when I no longer know who I am. God, how could I ever forget I lived with my mum until I was five? How could I not remember she had passed away and not packed up and left? ¨

¨There must be a reason for that, sweetie, ¨ said Martha.

The lawyer cleared his throat to break the silence that followed Mrs Kent´s words.

¨There´s still the question of the house, ¨ said the counsellor.

¨The house? ¨ frowned Chloe.

¨Here´s the deed. It´s in your name, ¨ he said, handing her the document.

Chloe scanned it and wondered what other secrets she would discover along the way.

¨I´ve never understood why he kept it, ¨interrupted Martha. ¨Once, he told me he couldn´t sell it because it´d been in your mother´s family for generations. It´s the house where you spent the first five years of your life. ¨

Chloe felt a tightening at the pit of her stomach and found it hard to breathe.

¨ Miss Sullivan, the property is debt-free and in perfect conditions. The decision regarding what´s to be done with it is up to you. ¨

¨You don´t need to make up your mind right away, honey, ¨ said Martha. ¨It´s been a trying year for you. Maybe it´s high time you took some well-deserved holidays. Travel to Europe. Visit your cousin Lucy. ¨

No matter how tempting that sounded, Chloe had never been one to run away. Even if she left for a while, the past would still be there. She had to find out the truth. She needed know who she was.

¨I´ll go to Smallville and check out the property myself. I need to know the truth. ¨

¨Honey, do you think it´d be wise? ¨ asked a worried Martha.

¨I don´t know what´s wise, Martha, but I have lots of questions and it´s only in Smallville where I´ll find the answers. ¨

¨Why don´t you hire the services of a PI? ¨suggested the lawyer.

¨No, I have to do this my own way, ¨ insisted Chloe.

¨Why do you always have to be so stubborn? ¨ asked Martha.

¨You´re starting to sound like my dad, ¨smiled Chloe warmly. ¨You won´t tell me to find a good man, get married and have a bunch of kids, will you? ¨

¨I´d never dream of telling you what to do with your life, Chloe. You must know why you´ve decided to lead a solitary life. ¨

Her dad had been eager for her to settle down, find a loving man and raise a family. He had never understood why a thirty-year-old like her had failed to have a long-lasting relationship. She had thought once Clark could be the one guy for her, but then she realised they could never be anything other than friends. He was in love with a girl called Lana when Chloe met him at university and, now that he was working at The Daily Planet, he was clearly infatuated with her own cousin Lois Lane.

There had been several men hovering around the blonde, but she had always found it hard to trust people. There had always been something that held her back, and she had never been able to commit herself to a relationship with any of them. Perhaps there was a reason behind her reticence and reserve; a reason with roots in her past.

¨There´s a blank of five years in my mind, Martha. And I feel that something really important is missing. I don´t know why but I believe I´ll never be happy until I find the answers to all the questions that I have, ¨ responded Chloe, eying the deed she had in her hands. ¨Perhaps they´re waiting for me in Smallville. ¨

¨And if that isn´t the case? ¨asked a worried Mrs Kent.

¨It won´t hurt to try, ¨she said, sounding more confident than she actually felt.

As a matter of fact, she had no idea of what she would find in Kansas. However, she was aware of an invisible force that was pushing her in that direction, and she had never bee one to resist a challenge.

The cornfields stretched on both sides of the road, mature and ready to be harvested. Chloe had always been a city girl but couldn´t deny the beauty of the golden crop and the allure of the clear blue skies of Kansas.

She was driving her red beetle with the folding top on and the window slightly wound down because the early autumn air wasn´t so benign and she didn´t feel like spending her holidays nursing a cold.

´Smallville: World Capital of Meteors´ read the sign by the road. ´Country people sure are quaint, ´she thought. For the first time that month Chloe had no responsibilities. She had finished all the paperwork concerning Gabe´s estate and had submitted her latest article to the newspaper. Nothing stood in her way now. She had all the autumn ahead and, she´d make sure once it was over, she´d have all the answers she had come looking for.

Then, maybe, she would start thinking about the future. She would have given anything not be alone. Granted, she still had Clark, Martha and her cousins Lois and Lucy, but they were not what her heart was crying for. A stab of pain took her unawares and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She missed her dad so much. She had felt betrayed by the lies he had told her, but he had been her best friend and confidant. Clark had always tried his best to listen to her, but his mind had been too full of Lana or Lois to pay real attention to her; and now that she needed someone to lean on, she didn´t know who to talk to. Nobody she knew had the answers she was so eager to find.

Chloe tidied her shoulder-length blond hair with her hands and made an effort to dispel the melancholy that had invaded her thoughts. She had already shed too many tears. It was high time she stopped pitying herself.

A sharp bend came into view and she stepped on the brakes to negotiate it. She looked into the real mirror and almost missed a lorry which was overtaking a sports car that was coming her way. She braked once more, but it wasn´t enough; the car skidded and Chloe lost control of the vehicle. She gripped the wheel and made a last desperate manoeuvre to avoid a head-on collision. The beetle went off the road, slamming her left flank against the door before coming to a sudden stop amidst a cloud of dust.

Chloe had a coughing fit and covered her mouth and nose to stop herself from inhaling any more dust. She thanked God for sparing her life. Shaking, she took the key away from the ignition, unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car to feel the steady ground beneath her feet. Her legs almost gave and she had to lean on the car, her arms on top of the roof, to keep herself from falling.

¨Are you all right? ¨

Chloe jumped on hearing the worried masculine voice. She turned around and looked at the bald man in a long black overcoat and designer clothes who was standing next to a silver Porsche across the road.

¨Yes, ¨she mumbled.

¨That was quite a skid. I´ve jotted down the bastard´s licence plate, ¨ he said, walking towards her and removing his sunglasses. ¨Are you sure you´re OK? ¨he asked, sweeping her body with his blue-grey eyes.

¨Everything´s fine. There´s nothing to worry about, I assure you, ¨answered Chloe, trying to collect herself.

He was tall and extremely handsome. However, it hadn´t been his looks but the way he moved that had caught her attention at first; she had never seen a man exude such an air of confidence in his stride. There was an aura of high-breeding and power around him, but it had taken her a look in his eyes to know there was a lot more to him than met the eye. He seemed genuinely concerned about her and she felt an indescribable sense of well-being wash over her.

She must have been staring at him for a couple of minutes before she came back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? He was definitely a beautiful specimen, but she wasn´t the kind to ogle any man; least of all, one to whom she hadn´t been formally introduced.

¨I´m afraid your car hasn´t come out unscathed, ¨ he said with a smirk, making her wonder if he had read her previous thoughts.

He walked around the vehicle, accidentally brushing against her arm and Chloe felt her body suddenly burn. She inhaled the masculine scent- a mixture of vanilla and fresh laundry. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to pay attention to the butterflies in her stomach. What was going on with her? She had never felt such an instant and deep attraction for a male in her thirty years of life.

Meanwhile, he shot her an intense glance, which revealed he had felt the electricity between them, and then crouched to have a look at her back tyres.

¨They´re both punctured. Where were you heading? ¨ he asked, straightening up.

¨Smallville, ¨she answered, blushing.

He looked at her clothes as if he were evaluating her and wondering what someone like her could want in a mid-western country town.

¨Tourist? ¨

¨No, I´m not a tourist, ¨she said, holding his gaze and ordering her body not to betray what he was making her feel. He wasn´t going to unsettle Chloe Sullivan. ¨I´ve got a house in town. ¨

¨I´ve known Smallville ever since I was eight and I´ve been living here for the last twenty-five years; I´ve never seen you around. I´m absolutely certain I´d remember you, ¨he responded.

Chloe wasn´t offended because she realised he had expressed mere curiosity.

¨I´ve just come into the house. It´s been in the family for generations. ¨

¨Which house? ¨he asked friendly.

¨The Sullivan House. ¨

His blue-grey eyes showed a fleeting change in colour and he put his shades back on.

¨What´s your name? ¨he whispered.

¨Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. Why? Do you know me or my family? ¨

¨I´ll send you a tow truck, ¨ he said grimly, turning around and walking back to his car.

¨Wait!¨ exclaimed the young reporter, surprised at the sudden change in his demeanour and attitude.

He switched on the engine- drowning her voice- engaged first gear and moved off at a breakneck speed. Chloe couldn´t believe what had just happened. It had taken the sound of her name to turn him from a serviceable man into a distant and reserved individual.

She didn´t even know his name. Maybe it was better that way; she didn´t have time to unravel any mysteries other than her mum´s.

Lex Luthor looked at the young woman in the rear mirror and felt guilty at leaving her alone on the road. She was petite but spirited, judging by her reaction when he had driven away all of a sudden. He almost smiled when he saw her stamp her feet on the ground to show her upset. However, he didn´t smile; he couldn´t. He felt suddenly cold, and a childhood memory came rushing back. A memory he wanted forgotten.

Chloe Sullivan, a grown-up woman; an enchanting young woman. What was she doing back in Smallville after so many years? Why hadn´t she stayed away?

He took a bend too fast and heard the tyres screech. He breathed in deeply and changed gear; he remembered the Porsche he had driven off the bridge and decided to slow down. No matter how he felt, he wasn´t willing to die just yet.

Lex tightened the grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Smallville wasn´t a big town and they would bump into each other sooner or later. He hoped for her sake and for his own, it´d be later than sooner.

_Well, folks, what do you think of this first instalment? Interested in reading more?_


	3. Anguish

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

A/N: I´m overwhelmed by the number and tenor of the reviews this fic has received both here and on NS. Thanks a lot for your encouragement. I usually post new chapters closer to the weekend but taking into account your enthusiasm with this fic, I decided to edit two chapters as fast as I could to give you something sooner.

So, here are two new chapters. Keep those reviews coming; I love them!

CHAPTER 2: Anguish

¨How long will it take you to repair it then? ¨

After having to wait an hour on the road for the tow truck to arrive and travelling an extra half hour to get to the garage, Chloe was eager to drive home before the sun set.

¨First, I´ll have to loosen the screws. Then, I´ll check the tyres to see if they can be repaired. If they can´t ... ¨

¨How long? ¨ she interrupted the garage owner.

¨Over an hour. ´

¨Terrific, ¨she sighed, looking at her watch. She had lost precious time thanks to the handsome man who had left her stranded on the road.

She should have been mad at him, but the only thing that actually bothered her was she didn´t know his name. He had asked her hers but had driven away before introducing himself. Somehow that lack of courtesy had felt like an insult. It was as if she had been deemed unimportat. Still, that wasn´t true; he hadn´t been indifferent to her. Despite the mask of cool detachment that he had slipped on, Chloe doubted she would ever forget the fleeting emotion in his eyes on hearing her name. It was a reaction she couldn´t understand.

¨Is there a coffee shop nearby? ¨ asked a caffeine-deprived Chloe.

¨There´s The Beanery in Main St. Or you can also try Lana Lang´s place, The Talon. ¨

¨Lana Lang, you said? ¨asked Chloe with a small smile.

¨Yes, Nell Potter´s niece. Do you know her? ¨

¨I´m friends with a friend of hers. Where´s this Talon? ¨

¨Two blocks away, just across The Beanery. ¨

´Thanks. I´ll come back for the car in an hour and a half, ¨ answered Chloe, grabbing her bag from the front seat.

Chloe entered The Talon through the swing door in anticipation. She was looking forward to meeting Clark´s adolescent crush and drinking a large cup of mocha to put herself in a better mood. She was favourably impressed by the Egyptian decor and the ambience. In fact, it was a surprise to find a cosy coffee shop with such a wide range of flavours in a small country town like Smallville.

There were just a few patrons sitting in a couple of booths, sipping at their foamy cups of coffee and nibbling at the homemade buns and pastries. The curious glances they shot Chloe´s way confirmed they were locals. She had never been paranoid but, for the life of her, she couldn´t understand what was wrong with the people in Smallville. She felt like a bacteria being analysed under a microscope.

Chloe walked towards the counter purposefully, ignoring the looks shot her way and saw a middle-aged red-haired woman talking with the thirtysomething brunette behind the counter.

¨Bye bye, Lana, ¨said the red-haired, kissing her on the cheek.

¨ Good morning. A mocha to-go, please, ¨said Chloe to the young woman.

¨Sure. Could I get you a piece of apple pie or chocolate cake to have with it? They´re homemade,¨ offered the brunette, flashing her a smile.

¨A piece of chocolate cake would be nice, thanks. ¨

¨Excuse me, you look familiar. Where are you from? ¨voiced the white-haired woman standing behind Chloe in the queue.

¨I´m from Gotham, ¨responded Chloe.

¨Are you a tourist? ¨she asked curiously. ¨What´s brought you here? ¨

Under other circumstances Chloe would have made use of her trademark sense of humour, but she decided to swallow her caustic retort.

¨I´m not a tourist. I´ve got a house in town. ¨

¨A house? ¨

Chloe remembered the stranger´s reaction on the road and wondered how this woman would receive the news of her staying at her mum´s house.

¨I´ve just inherited it. It belonged to my mother´s family. I used to live there as a child. ¨

¨What´s your last name? ¨

¨Sullivan. ¨

¨You´re Chloe, Moira´s little daughter, ¨responded the woman with wide eyes.

¨Yes, I am. Do you... ¨

¨My God! ¨ she exclaimed turning pale all of a sudden.

¨Excuse me, but do I know you? ¨

¨You were too young when everything happened. ¨

¨When what happened? ¨ prodded Chloe.

¨The house... ¨

¨Mrs Stetson , ¨interrupted Lana, ¨your coffee´ll get cold and Mr Stetson´s back from the general store. ¨

¨Oh, my! ¨exclaimed the lady. ¨It´s been nice meeting you, Chloe, ¨she said, grabbing her order and rushing to the door.

¨Sorry about that. It´s $3, ¨ said Lana with a smile.

Damn Mr Stetson and Lana Lang for their timing. Chloe felt like running after the woman to ask her a couple of questions but, considering the day she had had so far she wasn´t sure she´d like to hear what the gossipy lady would have to say.

She grabbed the Styrofoam cup, wrapped up the cake in a paper napkin and paid Lana with a five-dollar bill. She toyed with the idea of mentioning Clark, but decided to let it be for the day. The brunette came back with her change and Chloe saw her face beam broadly. The blonde turned around and spotted a young black man with two small children.

¨Mummy, mummy, ¨ shouted the kids, letting go of the man´s hands and rushing to Lana.

Clark´s former flame looked like a happy person- satisfied with her life. She had a beautiful family and Chloe felt a twinge of envy for the first time in her life.

The sun was setting when Chloe got to the house. She had been replaying the short conversation at The Talon and had developed a splitting headache. She was eager to have a shower, grab a bite and go straight to bed.

The house had been a pleasant surprise. Gabe´s lawyer had said it was in perfect conditions, but she hadn´t expected it to look so charming, at least from the outside. It was a big one-storey building painted in white with a beautiful verandah, complete with a porch swing.

It looked a hell of a lot better than she had foreseen. Evidently, someone had taken good care of the property all of those years. Chloe wondered what other surprises were awaiting her. She parked the beetle under an oak tree, took the keys from the ignition and opened the boot to take the groceries as well as a holdall with her nightwear and toiletries. She had packed a large suitcase and some other stuff she would need for her holidays, but that could wait, she felt a sudden urge to seek shelter. She locked up the car, walked up to the house, swung the storm door open, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. The rooms were completely dark and Chloe tried to control the erratic drumming of her heart. She stretched out an arm and located a switch; fortunately, the electricity bill had been paid and whoever was in charge of the maintenance had seen to the light bulbs. Chloe breathed relieved.

The only sounds she could hear were the crickets outside and her footsteps on the wooden floors of the empty rooms. Most of the furniture was protected with dustsheets, giving the house an eerie atmosphere. While roaming the rooms, a feeling of déjà vu took her by surprise. It was only natural- she told herself- after all she had spent the first five years of her life in that house. A shiver ran down her spine and she made herself walk towards the back, stopping from time to time in order to switch on the lights. Once her footsteps stopped echoing, she realised she had reached the kitchen.

She looked at the wooden cabinets, the oak furniture, the scrubbed work top, the gingham curtains and the flowered wallpaper, and felt it looked like a real home. However, the cosiness of the kitchen turned into something else once she advanced further into the room. Without warning, she experienced a sudden sense of anxiety, an oppression on her chest. She couldn´t breathe, and her heart started to beat so fast that she feared it would explode any minute.

A slight spell of dizziness caught her unawares and the room began to get dark. Chloe dropped the cartons with her groceries and stumbled to the back door to get some fresh air. She managed to get to the verandah and wrapped her arms tightly around a post for support.

As soon as she filled her lungs with fresh oxygen and controlled the crazy beating of her heart, she let herself slip down and took a seat on the steps. She couldn´t remember having such a bout of fear in her entire life. What the hell had provoked such a panic attack?

She spent well over half an hour sitting there with her eyes closed. Once she felt strong enough to look at the world around her, she opened them again. Fortunately, not everything was dark. The star-studded sky was like nothing she had ever seen before- definitely a far cry from the foggy skies in Gotham- and a huge full moon illuminated the grounds around the house and beyond.

The wind was cold and she was trembling, although she didn´t know if it was because of the temperature or something else. Still, she could breathe again and she felt relaxed enough to venture back. She stood up and approached the door slowly. Hesitantly, she grabbed the doorknob and her heart began to race again. It was clear she wasn´t ready yet, and Chloe got angry with herself. Never in her waking hours had she been afraid of facing anything or anyone and throughout that day she had done nothing but run away. First, she had allowed the handsome stranger on the road to leave without an explanation. Then, she had left a precious opportunity to get valuable information slip away at The Talon.

Chloe made herself face her fright and, turning the knob slowly, she entered the kitchen. Even though she wasn´t seized by another panic attack, she felt far from comfortable. Not only had she lost her composure, she was no longer hungry.

It had been a long and trying day. Maybe it would be better to put the groceries away, have a shower, put on a nightdress and go to bed early. She would try to forget one of the worst days of her life later.

¨We won´t be able to meet the deadline, ¨said Lucas Luthor.

¨That´s unacceptable, ¨ snapped Lex.

The sun had just risen and, so far, the day looked hardly promising. Lex hadn´t had the time to have even a cup of coffee before Lucas dropped by and, what was worse, his younger brother was bringing bad news.

¨We´ve pushed our workers and equipment to the limit, Lex. If that piece of machinery hadn´t chosen to break down in the middle of the process, we wouldn´t be discussing this on a Sunday morning, bro´, ¨sighed Lucas.

¨Thanks for your pearls of wisdom, Lucas. Tell me something I don´t know, ¨ snarled Lex.

¨Hey! I´m just the messenger. Don´t get mad at me. ¨

Lex pinched his nose and massaged the strained muscles of his neck. Lucas was right; he wasn´t to blame and ever since he had put Lucas in charge of Plant 3, the operations had been running smoothly.

¨I shouldn´t have taken it out on you, sorry. I´m just not in the best of moods, ¨explained Lex.

¨Have you slept at all? ¨ asked Lucas, noticing the rings under his elder brother´s eyes. ¨Is something the matter? ¨

¨Nothing you need to worry about. ¨

¨You mean I should mind my own business, don´t you? ¨ answered Lucas with his trademark Luthor smirk.

¨Something like that, ¨he responded with a lopsided grin.

¨Tell you what. I´ll buy you breakfast. ¨

¨OK. I could use a strong cup of coffee and a wholesome piece of apple pie. ¨

If there was anyone to blame for the lousy mood Lex was in, it was Chloe Sullivan. Since the moment he had come across her, things had gone from bad to worse. Although he hated being so weak, he had been unable to stop thinking about her. The night before he hadn´t been able to get a wink of sleep because, every time he had closed his eyes, her face kept popping up in his mind. She might as well have been there in his bedroom with him. With that shiny blond hair, her creamy skin and those red lips spread in a smile which seemed to be making fun of his obsession with her.

What was wrong with him? He had more important things to think of than a woman. However, it wasn´t any woman... it was Chloe Sullivan. He had to focus on the work at hand and not waste time on nonsense. He should concentrate on business if Lexcorp was to keep one of its most important clients.

The Luthor brothers entered The Talon and headed towards their favourite table, oblivious of the whispering and sidelong glances which always accompanied them wherever they went.

At that time of day the coffee shop was usually close to deserted, the bulk of its clientele preferring the hours of the afternoon and evening when lessons were over and the shopping was done. Sundays weren´t any different.

Lana came to their table and took their order under her husband Pete´s attentive look. Lucas always had fun flirting with the brunette right under the young black´s nose and chuckled when he saw the look of hatred on Ross´ face.

¨One of these days, Lucas, you won´t know what´s hit you, ¨ Lex warned him

¨Come on, Lex. She knows it´s an innocent quip. ¨

¨It´s not Lana I´m worried about. Pete puts up with me because he has no choice, but don´t push your luck. He´s been bottling up his hatred for us for too long. ¨

¨I´ll brush up my boxing skills then, ¨smirked Lucas, noticing his brother´s attention had been suddenly distracted.

Lex had wondered what else could go wrong that day and the answer was walking through the swing door. Chloe Sullivan. Coming across the woman who had had such a deep impact on his life twice in two days was more than he could bear. He could feel the tension building up and told himself he should leave before it was too late. However, he found it impossible to move. There was no way out but to let things happen.

Chloe faltered when she spotted him sitting at a table near the counter. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She could do nothing but stare at him.

Unlike her, Lex felt hot- a state which had nothing to do with the heating at the coffee shop, and everything to do with the powerful attraction he felt for the blonde woman and the rage that had been boiling up inside him all of those years. Lex came to the realisation that he would never be able to put the past behind him until he faced it.

¨Your coffee and apple pie, Lex, ¨said a smiling Lana all of a sudden.

Lex uttered a polite thanks to the brunette and, when he raised his eyes again, Chloe was no longer there.

¨Not bad for a tourist, wouldn´t you say, Lex? ¨ smirked Lucas, interrupting his thoughts.

¨She isn´t a tourist, ¨responded Lex, gritting his teeth.

¨Do you know her? ¨the younger Luthor asked curiously.

¨We bumped into each other yesterday, ¨he responded casually.

¨Ah! ¨ he exclaimed knowingly. ¨Now I know the reason you couldn´t get any sleep last night, ¨ he smiled. ¨I wouldn´t have been able to close an eye either with the memory of that blonde haunting my thoughts. Though I have to admit I´ve always been under the impression brunettes were more your type. ¨

¨It´s not what you think, ¨snapped Lex, taking a large gulp of coffee and scalding his throat in the process. Something else to add to the list of things he wanted to blame Chloe for.

¨How can you tell what I´m thinking? ¨

¨Years of experience living with the master of secrets and mind-reading, ¨Lex answered wryly. ¨Finish your coffee, Lucas. We´ve got work to do and discussing women won´t get us any closer to meeting those deadlines.¨

_This isn´t over yet.__ Scroll down for more._


	4. The Secret in the Eyes

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

CHAPTER 3: The Secret in the Eyes

Chloe had never experienced such a degree of hostility coming from a complete stranger. She was fuming, but the only thing she wanted to do was put as much distance between herself and the bald billionaire as she could. It had taken her a fraction of a second to match the name Lex on Lana´s lips with the infamous surname of Luthor. How could she have not recognised the almighty Lionel´s first born when their paths had crossed for the first time? Either her inborn intuition was getting rusty or she had been turned to mush by the attractive billionaire.

Chloe walked along Main St. making an effort to calm down. On entering The Talon she had perceived his presence even before her eyes had registered him. There weren´t many bald-headed patrician-looking guys in Smallville, and those blue-grey eyes of his were far from forgettable.

Chloe chided herself for being such a fool. She had actually considered coming over and saying _´ Hi! ´_ - for crying out loud! – despite the rudeness of the previous day, only to stand still when she had read that fleeting look of hatred in his eyes again.

She was frustrated. What the hell had she done to deserve his spite considering she had never set eyes on him before? She strode on at a fast pace, the wind blowing in her eyes and she started to feel the pricking of tears in them. Breathless and with clouded eyes she almost collided with a middle-aged woman who was coming her way. Almost immediately, Chloe recognised in her the red-haired she had seen conversing with Lana at The Talon on her first day in Smallville.

¨Good morning, Chloe, ¨said the older woman. ¨Welcome back to Smallville. ¨

¨Thank you, ¨responded Chloe with a rising intonation in the hope that she´d volunteer her name.

¨Excuse my manners, honey. I´m Nell Potter, Lana Lang´s aunt. You know my niece, don´t you? I´ve seen you at The Talon. ¨

¨Right. Well... pleased to meet you, Miss Potter, ¨ said Chloe, shaking her hand.

¨Is everything to your liking? ¨

¨Pardon? ¨

¨At the house? I didn´t know you were coming. If I had, I would have stocked your larder. ¨

¨Oh, sorry! My dad´s lawyer told me somebody had been taking care of the house, but he didn´t mention your name. Thanks for everything you´ve done. ¨

¨It was the least I could do for Moira. I´ve heard somewhere that you don´t remember her. Is that true? ¨

¨That´s right. I can´t remember the first five years of my life. ¨

¨Nothing whatsoever? ¨ asked Nell in surprise.

Chloe felt like snapping ´What the hell do you care? ´, but it would have been downright rude; particularly when the woman had been so kind as to keep the house in pristine condition for the last twenty-five years.

¨No, nothing at all, ¨responded Chloe, keeping the previous night incident in the kitchen to herself. She didn´t want to share any information until she understood the reason for her fears.

¨How long are you staying? ¨the red-haired kept prodding.

The conversation was turning into an interrogation and Chloe had to bite her lip in order not to retort.

¨I´m not sure. Maybe I´ll stay for a while until I decide what to do with the house. ¨

¨I understand. It must be difficult to live in that house considering... ¨

Chloe frowned. It was the second time somebody had dropped hint about the house. Remembering her panic attack, she decided she couldn´t let the opportunity to get some answers slip away.

¨Considering what? ¨

Nell hesitated for the first time since she started her interrogation. Chloe could see the older woman was weighing up the pros and cons of giving her a response. Finally, she looked into Chloe´s eyes and dropped the bombshell.

¨Considering your mum was murdered there. ¨

_¨Your mum was murdered there. ¨_ The words resonated in her mind as Chloe sped up and resisted the urge to take the interstate and go back home.

Was home actually Gotham? She was no longer certain. Everything that she had considered solid and safe in her life was now shaky. Nothing had prepared her for what she had just learnt. Mrs Kent had told her her mother´s death had surprised the inhabitants of Smallville, but Chloe had thought at the time that Clark´s mum had meant something completely different. When Chloe had come to Smallville looking for answers she believed her mother´s death was remembered by the town because it had been untimely, not violent.

Now she understood the curious glances that were shot her way and the strange reactions she had come across during those two days. Her mother´s murder must have been a tremendous shock for the quiet population. No wonder her presence there had come as a complete surprise. Still, she couldn´t explain the hatred she had seen in Lex Luthor´s eyes.

Despite the momentous news, Chloe was determined to persevere. She couldn´t leave now, not when she was close to discovering the truth. Somebody had killed her mum and she had no recollection. The only things that she had kept from the past were her childhood nightmares and her incapacity to trust other people. She had to know why.

Chloe consulted the map and took another turn left, parking her beetle in front of Smallville´s Public Library. No better place to start an investigation than the archives of the local library.

She climbed up the front steps and opened the heavy wooden door. The building was small compared to Gotham´s Public Library but it smelt just the same. In spite of her penchant for computers, browsers and search engines, there was nothing like the smell of old books to the investigative Chloe.

¨Good morning, how can I help you? ¨ asked a smiling librarian in her early twenties.

¨I´m doing some research, ¨ said Chloe, relieved to find a friendly face which was too young to remember the murder case. ¨I wonder if you could provide me with old issues of the local newspaper. ¨

¨Certainly. All the issues of The Ledger are on microfilm. Which ones are you interested in? ¨

¨I´d like to consult those of twenty to twenty-five years ago. ¨

¨Wow! Those are a lot of newspapers. ¨

¨It´s a comprehensive research. ¨

¨I bet. OK. Here are the microfilms. Do you know how to operate the machine? ¨

¨Yes, thanks, ¨ answered Chloe, grabbing the rolls.

¨We don´t close for lunch so you´re welcome to stay. We shut at seven. ¨

¨Thanks again, ¨ smiled the young reporter.

¨You´re welcome. ¨

Three hours had gone by without any breakthrough, and Chloe was ready to call it a day, when- suddenly- she came across a front page headline that read: _´Smallville´s Community Shocked: Young Woman Brutally Murdered at Home ´_

Chloe studied the photo of a blond twentysomething woman that looked a lot like her now. It was the first time she saw a picture of her mum; Gabe had either burnt or stashed her photos away. Once she overcame the initial shock, Chloe started to read the article. Moira had been a reporter just like her and had moved from Maine to Smallville when she married Gabriel Sullivan. The couple and their little girl Chloe had made their home in a house Moira had inherited from her grandmother. The report on the murder wasn´t detailed but shocking. Moira had been hit several times on her head with a blunt instrument on the night of August 13th. Sherriff Ethan... had discovered her body lying on the kitchen floor. The small child was also found in the house, unharmed. The girl had apparently witnessed the murder but, after several attempts at interrogation, the police and the DA had come empty-handed.

Chloe felt a bitter taste in her mouth and the urge to empty her stomach. It was at that moment she realised the panic attack in the kitchen had to do with her mother´s murder and with the fact the she had been in the house when her mum had met her violent death.

Had the panic attack been triggered by a repressed memory? Had she been a material witness? Or was her fear a result of the trauma of losing her mum under violent circumstances? There were still a lot of questions to be answered and she didn´t know the killer´s identity yet.

She kept browsing the following microfilms and read several articles on the inquest, until she came across one in particular which rendered her speechless; _´Renowned Member of Metropolis Society Suspected of Local Reporter´s Death´_. The photograph that accompanied the report featured a beautiful patrician brunette. Chloe traced her features on the screen with trembling fingers. Although it was the picture of a woman, she would have recognised those eyes anywhere- they were the eyes of the man who had looked at her twice in hatred. The resemblance was unmistakable.

Stunned, Chloe kept on reading. Her name was Lillian Luthor. According to the newspaper the lady had been seen leaving the Sullivans´ two hours prior to the discovery of the body, making her the last person to see Moira Sullivan alive.

Chloe searched a new microfilm. The references to the crime stopped two days later when an article was printed asserting that the person who had claimed to have seen Mrs Luthor that day changed her statement, saying that she had actually seen her the day before the crime. Lacking both the murder weapon and the testimony of a witness to place Mrs Luthor at the scene of the crime, the DA decided not to prosecute the billionaire´s wife.

Chloe printed all the information she had found in The Ledger back issues, grabbed the microfilms and strode to the desk.

¨Have you found what you were looking for? ¨asked the librarian.¨ Are you feeling all right? ¨

¨Yes, I´m fine, thanks. You´ve been very helpful, ¨she responded, handing the microfilms over to the girl. ¨Do you know where the Luthors live? ¨she asked with a tremor in her voice.

¨The Luthors? Well, at Luthor Mansion, of course. It´s an imposing eighteenth century castle. Here, let me draw you a map.¨

Chloe took the diagram, put it away in her bag and, thanking the girl, left the library. Once outside, she stood still for ten minutes solid admiring the well-trimmed lawns and the colourful flowerbeds of the square across the street. There were children playing in the swings and sliding down the chute. Everything looked normal, but her world was upside down.

The truth of the matter was that little by little she was unravelling the mystery. However, the ore she got to know, the more restless she felt. She couldn´t help but remember her encounter with Lex Luthor on the road. He had recognised her as the girl who had apparently witnessed the murder of which his mother had been suspected.

The blonde walked to her car, got in and, retrieving the map with the directions, made up her mind- she would seek him out.

A quarter of an hour later she located the castle ten miles away from the town centre. She parked her red Beetle near the black wrought-iron gates and switched off the engine. There was a sentry post at the entrance, and Chloe realised she would have to come up with a plan to get through the gates. In fact, she was aware that the moment the sentry informed Lex Luthor she was there, her chances of meeting him would die on the spot.

Suddenly, the gates opened and a slick silver Porsche made its way through. The Luthor heir was behind the wheel and, as soon as he recognised Chloe´s vehicle, he stopped his car, stepped out and strode purposefully towards the blonde reporter. Once he covered the distance between them, he knocked on the window for her to wind it down, and he spat coldly: ¨What is it that you want, Miss Sullivan? Why have you come back to Smallville after all these years? ¨

Lex was at his breaking point. Their two previous encounters might have been a coincidence, but this time he was sure she had made the conscious decision to see him again. Crossing paths with the attractive woman three times in less than twenty-four hours was more than he could bear. He was determined to uncover the reason behind her comeback.

Chloe wasn´t daunted by his intimidating attitude. She had never been a weakling- at least not in her waking hours. Lex admired her for there were few people who could hold his gaze without flinching. Although he would never hurt her, he wondered what she actually remembered about that fatal night. The sheriff and the DA had tried to get her to talk about what she had seen when she was just a five-year-old girl, but not a word had come out of her mouth. The memories came rushing back. He had been eleven when everything happened and Chloe had been uprooted from Smallville by her father, leaving behind lots of unanswered questions and more hurt than she could ever imagine.

¨What are you doing here? ¨insisted Lex bitterly.

¨I´ve read the articles, ¨said Chloe swallowing the lump in her throat. ¨I saw your mother´s picture in the newspaper and... ¨

Lex was suddenly overwhelmed by anguish. Bearing the Luthor surname had always been a burden, and he had spent the whole of his adult life trying to change the perception people had of him because of his being Lionel´s son. Lillian had also suffered the consequences of being a Luthor by marriage. It didn´t matter that that woman had changed her statement, the people of Smallville had already passed judgement on Lillian; she was a Luthor and, therefore, capable of anything.

Lex straightened up, sick at the flashback and, taking a few steps back, he spoke again.

¨Lillian Luthor was my mother. She was a beautiful person, incapable of doing something so despicable and vicious. She was branded guilty by a town that couldn´t see beyond her surname. She had very few months left to live and this whole affair did nothing but sped up

her death, ¨ blurted Lex chokingly. ¨You, Chloe Sullivan, are the only one who knows who the real culprit is. ¨

And that said, he turned around, got in the Porsche and sped away.

_What´s your impression on this new instalment?_


	5. Resolve

Disclaimer: see Prologue

A/N: I´ve been planning on posting just once per week but seeing how well-received this fic has been, I believe this´ll be the first of two updates.

CHAPTER 4: Resolve

_´My mother ... a beautiful person... incapable of doing something so despicable and vicious.´ _Chloe changed gears and could still hear the words ringing in her ears. _´Branded guilty... couldn´t see beyond her surname... did nothing but sped up her death. ´_

She gripped the wheel tightly in an attempt to control the tremor that coursed through her. Lex´s face and his accusing voice seemed to suggest he held her largely responsible for Lillian´s death. Chloe´s silence had prevented his mother from cleaning her name in the eyes of Smallville.

The sun was still shining brightly but Chloe couldn´t feel its warmth. She was cold due to the lack of memories from the past. She slowed down and took the dirt road which led to her house; then, she killed the engine and looked at the building with new eyes.

She wasn´t ready to step back into the house just yet. She was still too shocked after her discoveries and her encounter with the young billionaire. He had said his mother had been judged by the town only because of her name. It didn´t take a rocket scientist to understand what he had meant. He believed somebody else had killed Moira and that Chloe was the only one who held the key to solve the crime and clear Lillian´s name once and for all.

Chloe had seen rage and bitterness in his eyes but had also caught a glimpse of something else, a deep hurt which needed to be assuaged and a hint of guilt, as if he weren´t completely sure of Lillian´s absolute innocence.

The blond reporter held her breath, disturbed by her reaction towards Lex´s distress. She wasn´t used to getting emotionally involved with anybody, finding in isolation the best protection against heartbreak. She couldn´t afford to grow fond of a stranger, a man whose mother might have murdered or had something to do with her own mum´s death.

Was the real murdered still at large? Chloe looked at the foliage swaying in the wind and heard the murmur of the harvesters working in the fields. The world around her seemed normal while her own life had suffered a violent turn. Somebody had brutally murdered her mum in the house she was now staying in- that much she knew. Nevertheless, there was still the question of whether she had witnessed the horrible deed or not. Despite the fact that the anonymous woman had withdrawn the accusations, the people in the streets still believed in Lillian Luthor´s guilt. Would the truth ever come to light and the culprit be punished?

She closed her eyes in an attempt to control her emotions. In Gotham she had learnt to handle her fears by not keeping in touch with her feelings. Even though Gabe had tried to draw her out of isolation time and time again, Chloe hadn´t let herself feel or get near anybody for fear of getting hurt.

It wasn´t until she came back to Smallville that she became aware of how fragile her world was, of how hard she had tried to silence the truth. Obviously, her emotional troubles as an adult sprang from the tragic events her subconscious had chosen to repress for self-preservation.

Chloe fluttered her eyelids open. It wasn´t just her life which had changed that fateful day. Lex Luthor had been deeply affected by his mum´s untimely death and by the judgement passed on her at that time.

Their mothers´ fates had irrevocably brought their lives together. She suspected he knew more than he had let on. Lillian Luthor had seen Moira the day prior to the murder, if the witness´ testimony could be trusted. Lex had some of the answers she was looking for and she´d get them sooner or later

The following day Chloe got up at sunrise after sleeping only a couple of hours. She did the house chores and the shopping, and drove straight to The Talon in the hope of finding him there. He wasn´t, but Lana Lang was.

Chloe ordered a large mocha and a big portion of chocolate cake and, when the brunette came back with the loaded tray, Chloe introduced herself as a friend of Clark´s. After the initial shock, Lana drew up a chair and sat down to converse with the blond about her former paramour.

The reporter didn´t regret striking a personal conversation with the brunette for it provided her with a lot of information concerning Lex´s past, his family background and feuds with his infamous dad and, surprisingly, his friendship with Clark. They had more things in common than she had actually thought.

A while later, Lana´s husband Pete turned up and joined them. The couple was agreeable enough and Chloe thought that in another world they all might have been friends. Apparently, Chloe must have made a good impression on them because they readily issued a lunch invitation, which she accepted gladly.

The Talon closed at lunchtime and reopened around four o´clock, in time for tea. Lana invited her to stay at the coffee shop to keep her company- it was a slow day- and offered her free refills, having surmised the blond was a caffeine addict. Chloe complied with the brunette´s wishes, hoping that Lex Luthor´s would turn up before the shift was over to have a look at the numbers.

Chloe was helping get things ready for the following day while Lana was in the office collecting the papers and invoices to give Lex, when the billionaire unlocked the front door with his own key and entered the coffee shop.

Chloe stood stock still when their eyes locked. Skittish, she toyed with the cloth she had been using to wipe the tables clean, and then she dropped it on the counter under his scrutinising gaze. She cleared her throat and spoke out.

¨I must talk with you, ¨she said, and for a second she thought he was going to walk off again.

¨I don´t think that´d be such a great idea, ¨ he responded coldly.

Chloe was aware that Lana must have heard him come in, and the coffee shop was quiet enough for her to make out what they were saying.

¨Are you afraid of me? ¨she asked, refusing to be daunted.

¨If there´s anyone who here who should feel threatened that ought to be you, Miss Sullivan, ¨ he uttered with a smirk, coming closer to Chloe.

She didn´t know why but her instincts told her she wouldn´t touch a hair on her head, so she stood still. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body, and the perfume she remembered so well assaulted her senses.

¨I haven´t got the time to talk, ¨ he said suddenly. ¨I´ve got a corporation to run and deadlines to meet. If you want to talk, you´ll have to come with me to Plant#3, ¨ he added, grabbing a folder from Lana´s hands and walking past Chloe on the way to the front.

Lex had expected the blond to up and run when he had issued the challenge but he didn´t know her that well. Chloe weighed the pros and cons of being alone with a man who bore a grudge against her, but she was sick and tired of her isolation and- looking at his back- she made up her mind.

Lex pushed the door open and stole a glance behind him. To his surprise, the blond reporter had picked up her jacket and bag and was coming his way.

¨I´m new in town. Show me the way to the plant, ¨she stated, marching to the red Beetle parked round the corner.

Lex clenched his jaw and berated himself for letting Chloe Sullivan get under his skin. His intention had been to scare her away because her presence in Smallville did nothing but stirred memories he had tried to bury deep inside.

He hated himself for feeling something other than resentment against the young woman. He walked to the operators´ lockers and took a couple of helmets and two pairs of heavy-duty boots.

¨You should wear this if you are coming with me,¨ he said, handing her the equipment. ¨A murder suspect in the family´s more than enough, ¨ he added wryly.

Chloe snatched the boots and helmet and cocking an eyebrow, she put them on. Lex felt his admiration for her rise. Chloe Sullivan was no defenceless woman; she was strong and determined enough to stand up to him.

Chloe tailed Lex as he climbed up and down the ladders and used the metallic catwalks to check up the machinery involved in processing the fertilizers the plant produced.

Lex tried to remain focused on the task at hand and listen to the manager´s report, but he couldn´t help being distracted by Chloe´s feminine scent of magnolia. The images of her which had populated his dreams the two previous nights popped up uninvited. Rather than attracted to the young woman, he was definitely obsessed. An hour and a half later the tour of the plant was over and Chloe found herself alone with Lex Luthor in his private office.

¨OK, you wanted to talk so let´s hear what you´ve got to say, ¨he said, sitting behind his mahogany desk.

¨I want you to help me. ¨

¨What makes you think I would help you? ¨

¨I know it was rash of me to go to your place yesterday afternoon. I should have informed you of my intention to call on you but, let´s face it, you would have turned me down. ¨

¨Point taken. Are you apologising, Miss Sullivan? ¨

¨I´m not the only one who´s suffered here. Seeing your mother´s picture in the paper came as a complete shock to me.¨

¨And you took for granted as did most of Smallville´s population that my mother got off the hook thanks to the Luthors´ chequebook. ¨

¨I´m not that shallow, Mr Luthor. I´ve never judged anybody by his background or by what others might think of him. ¨

¨That´s good to know. So you don´t believe my mother was to blame. ¨

¨I haven´t said that. ¨

¨What is it that you want from me then? Why can´t you just let the past be? ¨

¨Have you left it behind? Because I can´t. At least you have memories, no matter how painful they are. I can´t remember anything about my time as a child. It wasn´t until a few weeks ago that I learnt my mother hadn´t deserted me and my dad but died here in Smallville. ¨

Lex studied her carefully in an attempt to discover if she was bluffing but couldn´t see anything that indicated she wasn´t telling the truth.

¨Why come to me? Why not engage the services of a PI? ¨ asked Lex.

¨I don´t know you that well, but this much I know, you don´t strike me as someone who would sit doing nothing while his mother´s reputation´s being torn to shreds. You did hire the services of more than one PI and they came with zip, didn´t you? ¨Chloe risked it.

¨You´re a good judge of character, Miss Sullivan, ¨ he smirked. ¨So what makes you think we´d succeed where professionals have failed? ¨

¨You need to know the truth as much as I do, and we´ve both got pieces of the puzzle. We need each other to make them fit. ¨

Chloe looked at Lex´s face and saw the same beautiful patrician features she had gazed at in the old newspaper.

¨You look just like her, ¨she blurted.

¨So I´ve been told. And you don´t believe her innocent. ¨

¨You recognise you look a lot like her and for all I know I might have been the only eye witness. If your mother were the murderer, don´t you think I´d be afraid of you? ¨

¨Aren´t you? ¨

¨No, when I look at you I only see your hurt. ¨

Lex was touched by her sincerity and wondered what she had done to him to make him take off that mask of cool detachment he had always worn as a protection from the outside world.

Chloe might have good intentions but she was naïve if she believed her prodding would not stir up a hornet´s nest. Nobody knew what hidden skeleton she would come across during her investigation and how the people involved would react. Lex had enough reasons to want to see her suffer, but he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from harm.

¨Come, it´s getting late. We should leave, ¨he said, handing her her jacket and bag and showing her to the door.

They left the main building for the car park in front of the plant and walked in companionable silence to find an unexpected visitor already waiting for them outside.

The sheriff had parked his patrol car close to the Plant entrance and was clearly waiting for Lex and Chloe to leave the premises.

The reporter glanced at the billionaire with a questioning look and noticed he had slipped on that cool mask he was so famous for. Whereas minutes before his eyes had shown his feelings, his thoughts were now an enigma, and that put Chloe on alert.

¨Miss Sullivan? ¨asked the police officer, focusing his attention on the blonde.

¨Yes, that´d be me, ¨she frowned.

¨I´m Sheriff Ethan, ¨he introduced himself.

Chloe´s heart skipped a beat. This was the man who had found her mum´s body.

¨Is everything OK, Miss Sullivan? ¨ he asked, shooting a disapproving glance at Lex.

¨Couldn´t be better. Why do you ask? ¨retorted Chloe.

¨A couple of citizens were under the impression that you weren´t here of your own accord. ¨

¨Just in case you haven´t noticed, Sheriff Ethan, ¨answered Chloe, feeling Lex´s tense body next to her, ¨ I´ve brought my own car. ¨

¨That doesn´t mean... ¨

¨I´d advise these law-abiding citizens to have their eyesight checked, Sheriff Ethan. They haven´t watched carefully. Not only have I driven here myself, my car was the one following Mr Luthor´s, ¨ she stated seriously.

¨I´m glad you´re OK. You´re new in town and you don´t know how things stand. The Luthors aren´t highly-regarded in our community, ¨ he added looking at Lex, and Chloe could sense the young man was trying hard not to rise to the challenge.

¨I´m not easily threatened, I can assure you. There´s nothing for you to worry about. ¨

Chloe wondered what Lex had done for the sheriff and most of the community to bear a grudge against him. She was almost sure it had something, if not everything, to do with his late father and the suspicion surrounding his mother´s involvement in the murder that had shocked Smallville twenty-five years before. She couldn´t understand people´s short-sightedness- judging somebody by his parents´ deeds was simply not fair.

She felt her eyes grow misty and refrained from getting too emotional, she perceived Lex wouldn´t welcome her sympathy. Still, she couldn´t help but wonder why he´d stayed in Smallville for so long if this was the treatment he got from its people.

Chloe couldn´t explain it, but she felt an over-whelming need to protect him. Funny, her initial impression of him had nothing to do with a defenceless individual, but he was emotionally cracked just like her. She had never thought of herself as the motherly type, and it certainly felt odd to experience such feelings towards an adult male. It was definitely a time of firsts for Chloe.

¨It´s been an unfortunate misunderstanding, Sheriff, ¨she said, smiling politely. ¨Isn´t that so, Lex? ¨she added, turning her head towards the quiet man beside her.

¨So it seems, ¨he smirked.

¨I wasn´t aware you knew each other, ¨confessed the officer.

¨We´ve met each other on the road. Miss Sullivan had a problem with her car and I gave her a hand, ¨explained Lex.

¨You were lucky, Miss Sullivan, ¨the sheriff said wryly.

¨I was, ¨she smiled warmly. ¨Now, if you´ll excuse me, it´s getting late and I want to be home before the nine o´clock news. ¨

¨Of course. Would you like me to escort you, Miss Sullivan? ¨

¨I´m not in need of a knight in shining armour. I can find my way back home. But thanks for the officer, sheriff, ¨quipped Chloe, hearing Lex chuckle beside her.

The police officer accepted her refusal grudgingly and didn´t move, waiting for them to take the next step.

¨Thanks for the tour, Lex, ¨she said, handing him the helmet and feeling the sparks fly when their hands accidentally brushed. ¨We haven´t agreed on the time yet, ¨she blurted when his eyes locked with hers. ¨Would seven be all right for dinner? ¨

Lex´s eyes bored into her, and Chloe grabbed the strap of her bag tightly waiting for his answer. Most of the times, she came up with excuses whenever a man invited her to dine out but, on this occasion, she was the one who had actually issued the invitation.

¨Seven´s fine, ¨he finally answered to her relief.

¨See you tomorrow, then, ¨responded Chloe, flashing him a sincere smile. ¨Sheriff..., ¨she uttered, walking towards her Beetle and driving away without looking back.

Lex saw the taillights dim in the distance and shifted his attention to the sheriff.

¨She´s quite a lady, isn´t she? ¨ stated the police officer.

¨I´ve made certain allowances this time. I wanted to see how low you could stoop to, sheriff, but you´re trying my patience. ¨

¨Is that a threat, Mr Luthor? ¨

¨It´s a warning. Remember who´s paying your salary. If word gets to me that you´ve been bothering Miss Sullivan in any way, you´ll have me to deal with, ¨he said tersely, unlocking the Porsche with the remote.

¨I´ll be watching you, ¨said the officer grimly.

¨You can do with me whatever you please, but let Miss Sullivan be, ¨responded Lex before shutting the car door firmly and leaving for the mansion.

Lex knew how to handle people like Ethan- he had learnt from the master- but Chloe Sullivan was an entirely different matter. What had possessed him to accept her dinner invitation?

He remembered her petite body and how she had stood her ground, her chin tilted up in defiance when the sheriff had questioned her. He could picture her blond hair, her curves and her luminous smile... He was getting horny. Lex took a deep breath and tried to control his libido. She was a beautiful determined woman, but no match for a murderer. Lex hoped she´d listen to him and leave Smallville before it was too late.

_I know you wanted more but I didn__´__t feel like over-indulging my faithful readers. A little bit to keep them interested should have to be enough for the time being. _

_So what do you say? __Eager to read some more?_


	6. Confused

CHAPTER 5: Confused

Chloe spent the following morning rummaging through her mother´s stuff to see if she could get any clue concerning her death, and found several photo albums stashed away. There were dozens of pictures featuring Moira and her smiling at the camera. Chloe felt a sudden tug at her heart. How had she forgotten a woman who clearly loved her so much?

Around five o´clock she began dinner preparations. Since she was no gourmet cook, she decided to play it safe; roasted chicken with vegetables and gravy, and a green salad using the fresh produce from her own orchard as a main course. For dessert she tried out a family recipe and baked a coffee cake with whipped cream, which had been her dad´s favourite. It was the first time she cooked for a man other than Gabe and she felt somewhat insecure. To relieve the discomfort she still experienced whenever she spent too much time inside the house; she took advantage of the warm evening and laid the table on the verandah.

The bell rang and Chloe stopped in the corridor to check her hair and make-up. Then, she frowned. He was there because there was the possibility of them becoming partners in her investigation not because he was interested in her in a romantic way. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Lex looked as impeccably groomed as on the previous occasions they had met; the only concession he had made to give his appearance a more informal look was to do without a tie. Chloe tried not to stare at him, but he was a real dish and- damn him- he knew it.

¨Am I early? ¨he smirked. ¨It was at seven, wasn´t it? ¨

¨You´re just on the dot, ¨ said she, finding her voice at last. ¨Come in, please. ¨

Lex stepped inside, brushing her skin in the process, and she broke out into goose pimples.

¨I hope I´ve made the right choice. I didn´t know what you were cooking, ¨he explained, handing her a bottle of vintage red wine.

¨I´m afraid I´m not much of a connoisseur. I´ll have to trust you on this, ¨she smiled, accepting the present and accidentally touching his hand when grabbing the bottle by its neck.

They both felt the electricity course through them and stood still with their hands intertwined for a while until he broke the contact reluctantly.

¨I´ll get the corkscrew, ¨murmured Chloe. ¨Make yourself at home, ¨she added, escaping to the kitchen and feeling again that discomfort which assaulted her every time she stepped into the room. ¨I´ve laid the table outdoors. I hope it´s OK with you, ¨she said, coming back with the bottle for him to open.

¨Whatever you´ve arranged I´m sure will be fine, ¨he said politely, taking the bottle and making certain their hands didn´t brush again.

¨Dinner´s ready. Do you like chicken, Lex? I know I should have asked but..., ¨ said Chloe, hating herself for sounding so insecure.

¨I may seem stuffy but I love homemade cooking, Chloe. Chicken´ll be just fine, ¨he sid warmly, trying to make her feel at ease.

¨I´ll be back in a minute, then, ¨she responded relieved.

Chloe carried the chicken and vegetables to the verandah and looked at the table objectively. The setting suggested a romantic dinner, which couldn´t be further removed from the truth. She told herself she had put the candles to provide an air of warm intimacy, a cocoon against the ghosts which lurked in the corners of the house.

Lex was standing with his back to her when she came out, and he made room for the dish on the table and drew up a chair for her to sit down.

¨Would you like to carve? ¨she asked, offering him the knife.

¨Sure, ¨he smiled, accepting it.

They ate in silence, both of them too absorbed in their musings to realise they had remained quiet throughout most of the meal. Their thoughts were too full of each other and their conflicting emotions.

Chloe was finishing her second glass of wine when Lex chose to break the silence and surprised her with a request.

¨I´d like to get to know you better, ¨he said, and Chloe felt her colour rise. ¨What I mean is... I don´t know the woman you´ve grown into.¨

¨I´m a reporter, ¨she conceded, considering how much information about her life she was willing to share.

¨You´ve followed in your mother´s footsteps. ¨

¨I´ve just found out. My dad gave me my first typewriter when I was ten and I´ve never stopped writing. Doing investigative research´s always been my dream. ¨

¨It´s nice to know it´s your dream. Not many people are fortunate enough to be able to choose what to be. ¨

¨Do you believe in fate? ¨

¨Most of the time I try not to. I´ve been fighting my destiny all my life. I still want to believe I can make a difference, that everything isn´t already written. ¨

¨It must be hard being you. ¨

¨We were talking about you. Where did you study journalism? ¨

¨At MetU. ¨

¨ At MetU? ¨he echoed, lifting an eyebrow.

¨With Clark Kent, ¨ she added with a small smile.

¨Good old Clark, ¨he responded with a smirk, refilling both their glasses. ¨So... are you friends? ¨

¨We´re very good friends. So were you, I´ve been told. ¨

¨Lana, right? ¨

¨What happened? ¨

¨It´s a long story and one I don´t feel like going into right now, ¨he sighed. ¨Have you two ever... ? ¨he asked interested.

¨No! ¨she exclaimed and chided herself for answering so vehemently.

¨I wouldn´t blame him. He´s always had an eye for beauty, ¨he said, caressing her face with his eyes.

¨He´s in love with my cousin Lois, ¨she volunteered, wondering why on earth she had allowed the conversation to veer towards such an intimate territory.

¨Lois Lane´s your cousin? ¨he asked surprised.

¨Unbelievable, isn´t it? ¨

¨I can see the resemblance. She´s spirited and relentless. ¨

¨You don´t approve of such qualities in a woman. ¨

¨On the contrary, I think they´re admirable; but they can put you in harm´s way. Sometimes you have to know when to quit. ¨

¨Are you suggesting I leave Smallville for good, Lex? Because if you are, you´re in for a big disappointment. ¨

¨I thought you´d say that. ¨

¨Don´t you want to find who did this? Don´t you want to make whoever´s made us suffer so much pay? ¨

¨You should forget about the past and start to live, Chloe. ¨

¨Have you succeeded at that? ¨she responded, locking her green eyes with his stormy blue-grey ones.

¨You don´t want to hear about my life. Trust me. ¨

¨Try me. ¨

¨You don´t need to listen to my crap. ¨

¨Maybe not, but you need to take it out. ¨

¨I´ve learnt to cope with everything that has befallen me. ¨

¨But, are you happy? ¨

¨What´s happiness?

¨Having someone you can count on to share the good and the bad. ¨

¨Do you have someone like that in your life, Chloe? ¨

¨I had my dad, ¨she answered with misty eyes.

¨What about Clark? ¨

¨He tries to be a good listener, but there are things I can´t talk with him about. What about you? ¨

¨Me? ¨

¨Who do you talk to? ¨

¨I´ve never been good at opening myself. ¨

¨Was your mum a good listener? ¨

¨What do you want from me, Chloe? ¨

¨Why are you running away? ¨

¨I´ve never run in my life. ¨

¨You´re running away now, Lex. Why? ¨

¨No good´ll come out of talking about my feelings. ¨

¨How will you know if you don´t even try? ¨

¨I just know it, in the same way I know when a business deal´s going to work. ¨

¨This isn´t business, Lex. What was she like? ¨

¨I don´t want to talk about her. ¨

¨Do you believe she was in part guilty of what happened to my mum? Is that why you don´t wan to talk about her? ¨

¨No! ¨he exploded. ¨It hurts too much! ¨ he cried, his eyes brimmed with tears.

Chloe felt a tightening at the pit of her stomach and saw him draw back his chair and lean on the verandah with his back to her.

¨I´m sorry, Lex, ¨she whispered, ¨but I just need to know, ¨she added chokingly. ¨I need to understand. ¨

Lex took a deep breath and looked up at the star-studded sky. He had never felt comfortable talking about his feelings. In fact, it had been his own father who had taught him that emotions were a sig of weakness. Things had been different when his mum was alive- she had been his confidante, his support and guide. But once she died he found himself alone in the world with nobody with whom to talk. He had no true friends- people his age either disparaged him on account of his odd appearance or came close to him to see what they could get from him. As a matter of fact, he didn´t know the meaning of friendship until he moved to Smallville permanently and met Clark Kent.

Now he was alone in the world yet again. Granted, he had a half-brother but his relationship with him was that of a mentor-student, in which he- being the eldest brother- was the ruling figure. Lucas was a valuable asset to Lexcorp, but Lex couldn´t bring himself to trust him with his innermost secrets.

It wasn´t until very recently that he had started to feel the need to purge his soul, to come clean and start afresh. He had had thought that opportunities like those came only once in a lifetime- he had had his with Clark, but it had gone awry. Was he willing to risk it one more time around? Chloe Sullivan was a very special woman, he had surmised that much when their paths had crossed once again. Maybe it was time to start trusting again. He hoped he wasn´t wrong about her.

¨I was twelve when my mother died, ¨he said, startling Chloe. ¨She was a real lady and I loved her with all my heart. A year before... a before that night... my baby brother Julian died. Mum had a severe nervous breakdown... she never truly recovered... Dad, ´he said half-laughingly, ¨Dad coped with the whole affair as he only knew how... fooling around. He was discreet but... my mother had always known. Six months later, she was diagnosed with cervical cancer and... the bastard sent me away to boarding school, ¨he added bitterly.

Chloe stood up and quietly walked towards the railing to be close to him. She wanted to be near him but was at the same time afraid of what he might say next.

¨I came back home for Independence Day. My mum had undergone a particularly trying mouth of chemo and convinced my dad to let me stay home for a while. I knew that things weren´t well between them; they hadn´t been for quite some time and then... I overheard something in the servants´ quarters... they said he was having an affair with a woman... a married woman... ¨he explained, trying to maintain his cool.

¨Was the woman... ¨asked Chloe, swallowing the lump in her throat.

¨It was town´s gossip, Chloe, ¨he answered, avoiding her eyes and knowing the hurt she would read in them.

¨The whole town thought my dad was obsessed with this woman and that my mother couldn´t put up with the shame of being cheated on in Smallville right under her nose. They said my mum murdered yours out of jealousy. ´What can be expected of someone who´s married to the devil?´ they said. ¨

Unable to restrain her nee to comfort him, Chloe put her hand on his arm and felt his tension communicate to her.

¨If you knew what´s best, you wouldn´t seek to associate yourself with me, Chloe, ¨he added in a low voice, placing his hand on top of hers.

The young blond felt the blood pumping in her ears. Incapable of moving or forming a coherent thought, she stood next to him in companionable silence until he took a step forward and- without letting her hand go- slipped his fingers through her hair. With a quick and graceful movement, he brought their bodies closer and surprised her by lowering his head to meet her lips.


	7. Playing with Fire

CHAPTER 6: Playing with Fire

Lex let his heart rule for once and, without taking time to think things over, he held her in his arms and sought her mouth hungrily. Never had he felt so deeply for a woman or wanted someone with so much desperation.

Her lips were warm and tender and he could feel them tremble under his passionate assault. For a moment he thought she would repel him, and he tightened his embrace only to find her own hands creep up his chest. Sensing she was starting to relax, he deepened the kiss little by little and, when her lips parted on their own accord, he tasted the sweetness of Chloe´s mouth.

Chloe sighed in surrender and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies flush. Her skin tingled and her nipples peaked, mirroring his arousal. Lex moaned in her mouth, overwhelmed by what she was making him feel, eager to let her assuage the hurt that had been torturing him for so long. He wanted to lose himself in the embrace, but deep inside he was certain that they would both regret the moment of folly.

Reluctantly, he finished the kiss and rested his head in the nook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of magnolia on her skin. Chloe trembled in his arms and, caressing the baby smoothness of his scalp with loving hands, she made him look at her face. Their eyes locked, Lex saw his own desire reflected in her green orbs and couldn´t help but seek her lips again in sweet abandonment. As their tongues mated, Chloe let her hands run down up and down his back and strained to bring their bodies even closer.

Suddenly, when he was on the verge of surrendering completely to the tenderness of her caresses and the sweetness of her lips, and powerful image from the past flashed across his mind and he froze.

He had tried to be honest with Chloe, but he had kept something to himself. Although he had told her their parents´ affair was just hearsay, he remembered walking on Lionel once and finding him in a passionate embrace with a woman who looked a lot like the young reporter. There had been no need for his dad to use any threats with him to keep the secret; Lex loved his mother enough to protect her from the truth.

Now, being an adult, he knew what it felt like to be devoured by a passion as deep and consuming as a roaring fire. He felt weak around Chloe; she only had to look at him and his will would break.

¨This isn´t the reason I´ve come tonight, ¨he said raggedly. ¨We should stop before it´s too late, ¨he added, stepping back and missing her warmth.

¨Lex, I... ¨ responded a fainting Chloe, her lips red and swollen, and her hair dishevelled.

¨I´ve got carried away. You´re a beautiful woman and I´m only a man, ¨he responded wryly, slipping on his trademark mask of cool detachment. Anything to stop himself from falling for her tender caresses again.

¨We both know there´s more to it than that, ¨ she said emotionally. ¨What is it that you´re trying to do, Lex? ¨

¨I can´t help you. And there´s nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I should have learnt my lesson. I´ve fallen too many times for feminine wiles, ¨he added for safe measure, in an attempt to ensure she´d not come seeking him out again. He hated himself for inflicting more pain on her but it was the only way he knew to protect her.

A wounded Chloe saw the billionaire pick up his car keys and leave without further ado. She couldn´t understand what had gone wrong for him to treat her like a Mata Hari who was trying to ensnare him in her net. Something had happened to turn a sweet and delicate lover into a cold and aloof stranger.

Before the kisses, she had sensed a change in his heart, and a connection between them had bee established. The initial barriers had come down and he had allowed his heart to overrule his mind and so had she. Her responsiveness had ended up alienating the one person whose help she needed the most. Still, she would continue her search for the truth, with or without his aid. It was the only way to put a stop to her nightmares and move on.

Hidden in the dark, a solitary figure had witnessed the passionate interlude between Chloe and Lex.

_´The story repeats itself. Like mother like daughter. I thought he´d be more intelligent than that, but it appears he´s fallen for her charms just as his father fell for Moira Sullivan´s. ´_

The return of Moira´s daughter was most unfortunate. If she kept digging too much, sooner or later people would start wondering whether they hadn´t been wrong about Lillian Luthor after all.

_´This cannot be. Something must be done before it´s too late. ´_

Chloe woke up all of a sudden with a hammering heart. Her body was covered in seat and entangled in the sheets. It was still dark and the breeze which was blowing through the open window made her shiver. As usual, she had been awoken by her nightmares; however, this time something had changed. Although most of the dream was still hazy, there was one thing that had stuck in her mind. She sat up in bed, watching the stream of light that filtered from the corridor, she got up. She advanced towards the light on shaky legs. Once she reached the doorway she hesitated, she had recognised the dark corridor which she traversed so many nights in her dreams, and it was right before her eyes.

Chloe felt suddenly dizzy. Her dreams hadn´t been concoctions of her own mind but actual memories. Unable to control the tremor that coursed through her body, she stumbled to the bathroom and threw up.

With trembling fingers she doused her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was as pale as a sheet ad her expressive green eyes were exorbitantly large. What would happen when she remembered everything about that fateful night? Maybe Lex was right; she was courting disaster. Nevertheless, she couldn´t resign herself to a life of uncertainty. She had to face the devil in order to achieve the peace that had eluded her for so long. Recovering her lost memories wouldn´t be an easy feat but she wasn´t going to give up, not when she was so close to the truth.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and put on a kettle to make herself a cup of chamomile- caffeine wouldn´t agree on her queasy stomach just now.

It was the beginning of a new day and she was determined to start afresh. But there was something she had to do first. Before she lost her nerve, she decided to tie up the most important loose end.

It was four in the afternoon and Lex had finished his daily meeting with the plant´s manager. After days of struggling with the delegate of the workers´ union, Lex had made a proposal to his personnel which secured the deadline would be met and Lexcorp would be able to keep one of its biggest clients. A cut of the deal for the permanent staff and the hiring of extra labour hand was a very small price to pay to keep his employees´ allegiance and a first-rate customer.

Lex and his brother Lucas signed the documents to finalise the agreement and then left the premises together. The elder brother couldn´t believe his eyes when he looked at the car park and saw Chloe Sullivan leaning casually against her red Beetle.

He hadn´t been able to sleep at all the previous night. He had tossed and turned in bed replaying the events at Chloe´s house and couldn´t help but feel guilty about the way things had turned out.

Looking at her now he remembered what it had felt like to hold her in his arms. He would never forget how they had fit together or how he had burnt when she had caressed him. He could still taste her sweetness on his lips and see the look of hurt in her eyes when he had pushed her away.

Reason told him to turn around and go back to the plant, maybe do some of the work he had left for the following day, but his heart propelled him towards her. He wanted a second chance to tell her that he hadn´t meant to hurt her with his words or to drive her away. However, one look at her made him doubt she´d be ready to forgive him.

¨You´ve got to show me how you do it, bro´, ¨chuckled Lucas. ¨That gorgeous woman is definitely not here for me. ¨

¨You do it very well on your own, Lucas, ¨smirked Lex. ¨Didn´t you have a date tonight? ¨

¨That was subtle, bro´. She´s all yours, ¨ he answered. ¨Don´t wait me up, ´he added with a lopsided grin.

¨You´re still in Smallville, ¨a poker-faced Lex told Chloe, walking purposefully towards her.

¨I´ve no intention of leaving, ¨she answered holding his gaze.

¨What are you doing here at the plant? ¨

¨I´ve come to tell you I´ll find out what happened to my mum with or without your help. ¨

¨What will happen if you discover more than you´ve bargained for?¨ queried Lex gravely.

¨I´ll have to come to terms with it, ¨ she answered resolutely, and a tense silence fell upon them. ¨I wish you could change your mind, ¨she added before unlocking the car door. ¨There´s something else I´d like you to know, though; I´ve never had or will I ever seduce a man to get what I want, ¨she stated and turned her back on him.

¨I need to tell you something,¨ said Lex, grabbing her arm and making her turn around.

¨You said everything you wanted to say last night, ¨she answered bitterly.

¨I want to apologise. I shouldn´t have blamed you for what happened last night. I wouldn´t have kissed you if I hadn´t wanted to, ¨he sighed. ¨You should speak with Nell Potter. She knew your mother very well, ¨ he volunteered.

¨Nell Potter? ¨

¨Lana´s aunt. Have you met her yet? ¨

¨Yes. She´s been looking after my home for the last twenty-five years. ¨

¨If you want, I can go with you, ¨he added, wondering what in heaven´s name he was thinking of.

¨Do you think I won´t be able to handle her? ¨

¨I don´t doubt your capacity to handle her. I just thought she would feel more inclined to talk if I were with you. The Luthor charm can work wonders, ¨ he smirked.

¨ You´re full of yourself, Mister, ¨ she smiled.

¨Does that smile mean you´ll accept my offer? ¨

¨OK. Let´s see if it works with a middle-aged woman. ¨

Lex smiled the first sincere smile in months while he told himself he must be crazy to think he could spend time in her company without feeling tempted. He was playing with fire

_What do you think? Was the instalment up to your expectations? There´s still a lot of Chlexiness in store._


	8. New Clues

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: a huge thank you to those of you who´ve taken the time to leave a review ad to those who´ve contributed to make this fic one of my most successful so far!

I feel generous this week. Here´s a three-part instalment to satisfy your appetite for Chlexiness until the next part´s up.

CHAPTER 7: New Clues

Lex and Chloe arrived at Miss Potter´s at around a quarter to six and were welcomed by a surprised Nell. The young reporter thought it must have been a shock for Nell to open her door and find not just two unexpected visitors but two people whose parents had been involved in tragic circumstances.

¨We aren´t intruding, are we, Nell? ¨ asked Lex politely.

¨ No, Lex, of course not. It´s a pleasant surprise. Moira was a very good friend of mine and I haven´t had the opportunity to socialise with her daughter too much. Please, do come in, ¨she responded, opening the door widely for them to step in.

¨Thanks, Miss Potter, ¨ voiced Chloe.

¨Make yourselves at home. You like coffee, Chloe, don´t you? ¨

¨I´m a caffeine addict, Miss Potter, ¨responded the blonde sincerely.

¨OK, so coffee it is. I´ve baked an orange cake with chocolate coating in case Lana visited with the kids, ¨she added with a smile.

¨This isn´t exactly a social call, Nell. It´s about Moira, ¨explained Lex seriously.

¨Are you sure you want to open that can of worms? ¨ asked Nell tersely, putting both ill-at-ease.

¨Nell, ¨started Lex coldly.

¨Let her speak up, Lex, ¨interrupted Chloe, taking him by the sleeve. ¨I want to hear what she knows. That´s the reason we´ve come, remember? ¨she added, looking at him in the eye.

¨You´re the spitting image of your mother, and you´ve got her spirit, too, ¨stated Nell. ¨I´ll go for the coffee and cake. And I´ll tell you everything I know, ¨she told them, marching into the kitchen.

Lex looked at Chloe out of the corner of his eye while they sat side by side on the sofa in Nell´s living room. He still hoped she would change her mind and ask him to leave. Despite her strong resolve, he knew that what Nell would tell her was going to inflict a deep wound in her heart, and he felt guilty because he should have been the one to tell her the truth.

¨I won´t like what she´s got to say, will I? ¨blurted Chloe all of a sudden, looking at him with her expressive green orbs.

Lex inhaled and wondered what he could possibly say to soften the blow.

¨It´s all right, Lex. Your eyes have told me all I wanted to know, ¨she added with the ghost of a smile.

¨OK, here we are, ¨said Nell, placing the tray with the tea service on the coffee table.

Chloe moved closer to Lex, unconsciously seeking his warmth and his strength. Lex wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right but thought he would have to make do with sitting there with her, giving her his support.

¨Your mother was a very attractive and intelligent woman. She was a cosmopolitan girl just like you are- a far stretch from the local female population. She was devoted to you and her career, and I guess she resented the fact she didn´t have too much time for herself. Your dad loved her to distraction, but he left her alone too much because of his job. Beauty and loneliness aren´t the best of combinations, ¨she explained, letting her words sink in, and shot Lex a glance.¨ She was admired as a reporter but envied by many women whose husbands and boyfriends flitting around her, ¨Nell continued while Chloe shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and Lex squeezed one of her hands to reassure her. ¨One of those men was your dad, Lex; but he was different from the rest because she accepted his advances; she told me so. Lillian must have suspected something because she came to see her- at least, that´s what the witness testified. ¨

Lex´s stomach was in knots and he could feel Chloe shiver at Nell´s words.

¨Was Sheriff Ethan interested in my mother? ¨asked the young reporter, surprising both interlocutors.

¨Do you remember anything, Chloe? ¨queried Nell.

¨No, it´s just a hunch. I don´t trust him too much. ¨

¨Well, your instincts are pretty tuned, ¨responded Lana´s aunt. ¨He was around the neighbourhood quite a bit that summer. I believe he was attracted to your mum. ¨

Lex tightened the grip on his cup and swallowed the remaining coffee in one big gulp. The revelation had been unexpected to say the least. He hadn´t known of Ethan´s love interest.

¨Everything would be clearer if we had the diary. ¨

¨What diary? ¨asked Lex with a frown.

¨Don´t you keep a diary, Chloe? ¨queried Nell. ¨I suppose that being a writer it must be hard not to feel tempted to pour your soul on paper. ¨

¨Did my mum keep a diary? ¨answered Chloe.

¨She did, but the police didn´t find it. ¨

¨Do you think the murderer took it away? ¨interrupted Lex.

¨Maybe. Perhaps she was afraid whatever was written there might lead the police straight to her. ¨

¨You´re suggesting the murderer was a woman, Miss Potter, ¨stated Chloe.

¨Well... it could have been a man as well... I wish I could be more helpful but that´s all I know, ´finished Nell, standing up.

Lana´s aunt was clearly not going to say anything else so Chloe and Lex left the sofa reluctantly. As they walked out of the house, Lex replayed the conversation in his head. The diary would provide them with answers, but he wasn´t sure whether they´d be the ones they wanted to hear. In fact, it might end up doing more harm than good.

It wasn´t until they had reached the spot where his car was parked that Lex looked at Chloe. She was deadly quiet and averted her gaze as if she were ashamed of facing him again.

¨Chloe... look at me, ¨murmured Lex.

¨Why? Why couldn´t you tell me the truth, Lex? ¨she reproached him with glassy eyes. ¨You could have told me my mum was Smallville´s man-eater and spared me all this, ¨ she added chokingly.

¨She wasn´t a man-eater, ¨he responded softly.

¨Didn´t you hear what that woman said in there. Men were attracted to her like bees around a honey pot, for God´s sake! ¨

¨That doesn´t mean she was loose. It merely implies she was attractive. You can´t blame her for that. ¨

¨Why did you bring me here, Lex? ¨

¨I´m sorry, Chloe. You wanted to know the truth. I tried to convince you not to keep digging into the past. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn´t believe me. ¨

¨And you thought I´d trust a complete stranger? ¨

¨I believed you would listen to someone who was best friends with your mum- someone who wasn´t biased. ¨

Chloe fished for her house keys in her bag and moved to cross the street only to be stopped by Lex´s hand on her arm.

¨It´s too late to change the past, Chloe. You´ll only make things worse for you. ¨

¨I don´t care, ¨she said defiantly.

¨But I do, ¨he responded passionately. ¨Whatever you do will affect not only you, and I don´t feel like reliving the past. ¨

¨I´m sorry, Lex, but this is something I´ve got to do, ¨she said apologetically and crossed the street running.

Lex cursed under his breath and followed her to her house. When he was just a few feet away he came to a sudden halt. One of the window panes at the front was smashed. There were glass splinters all over the deck and Chloe was standing at the doorway, looking at the disorder inside. Someone had broken in while she was away.


	9. The Break in

CHAPTER 8: The Break-in

Chloe felt sick. Someone had been rummaging through her mother´s belongings and her own stuff.

¨Don´t step inside, Chloe, ¨said Lex softly.

¨I need to see what they´ve taken away, ¨ she said determinedly.

¨Let me go in first. For all we know they might still be in there, ¨he said, moving her aside.

Lex entered the living room followed by Chloe closely behind. All the cushions were in tatters, the chairs were overturned, and there were deep gushes in the upholstery of the sofa and the armchairs, as if someone had viciously stabbed them with a knife. The photo frames and the knick-knacks which used to be on the mantelpiece lay smashed and scattered on the floor.

However, what curdled Lex´s blood was Chloe´s bedroom. Her clothes hanged in threads in the wardrobe and her underwear poked out of the drawers the vandals had searched. Meanwhile, her bed was in complete disarray- the sheets were entangled and the mattress had been ripped open with a sharp instrument in such a way that the stuffing covered its whole surface.

¨You should have stayed outside, ¨he said warmly when he heard a stifled sob. ¨You shouldn´t see this, ¨he added, trying to block her view.

¨I´m not a fragile flower, Lex. ¨

¨We need to call the police, ¨he answered, flipping his mobile open

Lex thought it hadn´t been a regular break-in. Whoever had done such damage had done so in a fit of rage. He tried not to think what might have happened had Chloe been there. Her research had undoubtedly pissed somebody off and he wasn´t sure they would keep away.

Two police officers arrived at the scene of the crime five minutes later. There was no sign of Sheriff Ethan and Lex relaxed inwardly. He wasn´t really up to a confrontation with him on top of everything else. They dusted the rooms for fingerprints and took theirs to rule them out as suspects.

¨How long were you gone, Miss Sullivan? ¨asked the senior officer.

¨I left at around half past two, ¨she answered, letting her eyes roam the living room.

¨Three or four hours is a long time. Enough for them to have a field day. What about you, Mr Luthor, where were you? ¨

¨He was with me, officer, ¨answered Chloe, frowning before Lex could open his mouth. ¨We´ve been together these three and a half hours. ¨

¨I´m sorry, madam. It´s part of the procedure. You know we must eliminate suspects. ¨

¨I understand, officer, ¨voiced Lex with a smirk.

¨Is there anything missing? ¨

¨I wouldn´t know. Everything´s in such a state of disarray. Until I start cleaning up I won´t know what they´ve taken away. ¨

¨Right. Have you seen anybody strange walking near the house? Any unknown vehicle? A door-to-door salesman maybe? ¨

¨No. I´m new in town, officer. Everybody´s pretty much a stranger to me. ¨

¨Have you done or said anything recently that might have annoyed somebody? ¨

¨As I said, officer, ¨answered Chloe, shooting a glance at Lex, ¨I´m new in town. ¨

¨Well... our work´s done here, Miss Sullivan. We´ll check the fingerprints to see if we get lucky. In the meantime, I´d advise you to change your locks. ¨

¨Thanks, officer, ¨said Lex, ¨we appreciate your coming so promptly. ¨

¨It´s our duty, sir. Good evening, madam, ¨responded the policeman, walking towards the front door and shutting it behind him.

Lex came back into the living room and started to pick up the scattered cushions and straighten up the chairs. Then, he stole a glance at Chloe and saw her standing next to the fireplace with her back to him, her arms crossed on her chest, trembling. Lex dropped the cushion he had in his hands on the sofa, walked to her and softly, so as not startle her, turned her around.

Chloe was crying silent tears and Lex couldn´t resist the urge to wrap her in his arms to comfort her. He clasped her in a close embrace. Chloe put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, letting her tears fall unchecked while he drew her tightly to him. He could feel the dampness on his dress shirt and her hurt was his.

Although they had met each other recently, a strong bond had been forged between them and, despite his initial resentment towards her, he was starting to care deeply for her. When she had no more tears left to shed, she stirred in his arms and looked up to meet his eyes.

¨I don´t want anything to happen to you, Chloe, ¨he murmured, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. ¨This has to stop here and now. ¨

¨Don´t you see we´re closer to the truth now than we´ve ever been before, Lex? Someone ´s afraid of what we might find out. ¨

¨Look at the state your house is in, Chloe. Next time, whoever´s done this won´t stop. Next time, you might get hurt or worse, ¨he responded gravely.

¨They weren´t after me, Lex. I´m pretty sure they were looking for the diary. Why, if not, would they have rummaged through all the rooms? ¨

¨It could be just a warning, Chloe. ¨

¨I´m not a chicken, Lex. I won´t leave until I get my answers. ¨

Lex wanted to shake her, to knock some sense into her but he was aware it had been a lost battle from the very first minute. They were too much alike, and he knew to what extremes he himself was capable of going to unravel a mystery. He couldn´t help but remember that hunger had cost him the friendship of the only young man who had accepted him without prejudice.

¨It seems you´ll finally get what you wanted, Chloe. You leave me no choice but to help you. At least, I´ll make sure nothing happens to you while I´m around. ¨

It was pitch black when the locksmith and the glazier finished their work at Chloe´s. Lex had stayed around to lend her a hand to clean up the mess.

¨It´s getting late. Would you like me to order some take-away- my treat? ¨asked Chloe.

¨You can order, but I´ll pay, ¨stated Lex once he paid the repairers.

¨You´ve done enough, Lex. I can pay my damn food! ¨she spat.

¨It wasn´t my intention to offend you, Chloe, ¨he said apologetically.

¨I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have taken it out on you. It´s just that... ¨

¨You don´t need to apologise. I understand. ¨

¨Chinese or Italian? ¨

¨Italian- if that´s OK with you. ¨

¨Italian it is. Let me go for the phone number. I´ve left a flyer in the pantry, ¨she responded, marching into the kitchen.

Although the table and the work top were spotless, and what could be salvaged had been put away, the kitchen still felt dirty and Chloe got suddenly queasy.

Trying to control the tremor that coursed through her, she grabbed the knob and opened the pantry door. In spite of the light bulb that illuminated the small room, Chloe felt the darkness engulf her and a sudden panic attack seized her.

Voices. Raised an angry voices rang in her ears. Chloe closed her eyes and tried to chase the nightmare away. She could see herself running along the dark corridor, getting closer to those voices which grew louder and louder.

Frozen on the spot Chloe couldn´t move or scream; she stood in the middle of the pantry reliving the terrible images. A sudden flash of light blinded her and paralysed her with terror.

Someone appeared in the shadows. Someone big and imposing was coming her way. Chloe took one, two, three steps back... and then, there was nothing but blackness all around her.

Lex heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the kitchen and the sound of glass shattering and metal landing on the floor. Chloe had fallen back onto the shelves while she was struggling with an imaginary assailant. She felt somebody grabbing her and couldn´t breathe. She was choking.

¨Chloe! ¨shouted Lex alarmed, feeling her starting to relax in his arms when she heard his voice. ¨What´s happened? ¨

Chloe stopped squirming and felt her heartbeat slow down as she looked into his stormy blue-grey eyes.

¨Where was I when they found me? ¨ she mumbled.

¨Are you talking about that night? ¨

¨Yes. ¨

¨A cupboard, I think. ¨

¨I believe it was in this pantry, ¨she stated shivering. ¨I´ve seen it in my dream. ¨

All of those years she had never confided her recurrent nightmares to anyone. She couldn´t bring herself to trust anyone enough to confess her fears- not even to her dad, whom she had loved with all her heart.

¨I´ve been having nightmares ever since my mum was killed. The same nightmare every night. Only that it isn´t a dream but a repressed memory. It´s too hazy to realise if the killer´s a man or a woman, but I think I know who killed my mum, Lex. ¨


	10. Prime Targets

CHAPTER 9: Prime Targets

After the pantry incident neither felt like staying in the house. Chloe freshened up and changed into the only clothes which had survived intact. They got into Lex´s Porsche and drove all the way to Grandville for dinner.

¨Are you feeling better? ¨asked Lex sweetly, enclosing her hand in his.

¨I am, thanks. ¨

Lex knew that her memories were a double-edged weapon. They might help them solve the crime but, at the same time, they could put Chloe in a greater danger; and he wasn´t willing to take that risk. Funny how one´s life could take such a drastic turn in a matter of days. For the first time in years, someone had made him realise how self-destructive his self-imposed loneliness was, and he was enjoying the freedom of feeling again.

¨I won´t lie to you, Chloe. I don´t like the idea of you being a murderer´s target. ¨

¨Nobody but you knows I´m starting to remember things, Lex. ¨

¨Are you a hundred percent certain you´re ready to do this? ¨

¨I´m not, but there´s no turning back now. ¨

¨I understand. ¨

Even though Lex wanted to clean his mother´s memory, there was a part of him which wondered whether he hadn´t been wrong all the time. What would happen if Chloe´s recollections ended up proving his mother had something to do with Moira´s death after all? It was as thought he didn´t want to entertain.

¨Shall we? ¨said Lex after paying the restaurant bill and leaving a tip.

Chloe nodded and he helped her with her trench coat. The temperature had dropped a few degrees while they were having dinner, and it had started to drizzle.

Lex unlocked the Porsche and opened the passenger door for Chloe to get in. In the dark she looked fragile and Lex could barely rein his urge to shelter her, despite the fact that she had proven to him she was a strong and courageous young woman.

The delicate scent of magnolia perfumed the interior of the car and made it difficult for Lex to hold to his good intentions. He was aware that once she discovered who had killed her Moira, she would go back to Gotham and never come back. He should know better than to fall harder for her Lex cursed inwardly and stepped on the gas.

¨Wouldn´t you rather stay at the mansion tonight? ¨ he offered.

¨I´ll be all right. ¨

¨Then, let me check everything´s OK, ¨ he said, turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

Everything was just as they had left it. Chloe didn´t relish the idea of staying alone but it was something she had to do to prove she was not a defenceless female.

Lex didn´t like leaving her there at all but knew he had no choice. So once he had made sure there was nothing amiss, he walked back to the verandah where Chloe was hovering around. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, his worried blue-grey eyes locked with her beautiful green orbs, just looking at each other, wondering who would make the first move.

Lex was the first to break the spell. His urge to feel her in his arms once again was too much, and he found himself wrapping her tender curves and tasting the sweetness of her lips on his. He brought their bodies flush and nibbled at her lower lip until she granted him access. She tasted of coffee and chocolate, and no matter what he had promised- it was already too late to shelter his heart.

Knowing that neither of them was ready to take the relationship to the next level, he finished the kiss reluctantly and got lost in the depth of her green eyes. It was then that he realised he had never felt that way for any woman in his life- and he doubted there´d ever be anyone like her in his life. In her he had found what he was looking for but was too afraid to voice.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a whistling sound and a sixth sense made him move to shield Chloe and push her to the floor. The window pane that had been replaced only that evening crashed with the first impact. Someone was shooting at them.

It wasn´t until a second and a third bullet pierced the air that Chloe realised why she was lying with Lex on top of her. It was deadly quiet, and the only sound she heard was his panting and her own hammering heart.

¨Lex, ¨she whimpered.

¨Are you hurt? ¨he whispered in her ear.

¨I don´t think so, ¨she responded shakily. ¨What... ¨

¨Stay down, ¨he ordered her, trying to maintain his cool but feeling his heart racing in his chest.

¨Wait, Lex! Where are you going? ¨asked Chloe, grabbing him by the sleeve.

¨Go inside and call 911, Chloe, ¨he said confidently before running away in the direction of the receding footsteps that could be heard in the distance.

Chloe stumbled inside, tears pricking her eyes, repeating the words _´Keep your cool. Lex is outside unarmed and the shooter´s at large. You need to get help. You can do it. You must get a grip on yourself. ´_

¨911, what´s your emergency? ¨said the operator.

¨We´ve been shot, ¨answered Chloe with a strangled voice.

¨Calm down, madam. Tell me your name and your whereabouts, please. A police car will be there as soon as possible. ¨

¨My name´s Chloe Sullivan. I live at... God! I can´t remember the exact number... ¨

¨Don´t panic. I know where it is. Is there someone with you? ¨

¨Lex, Lex Luthor. ¨

¨Is anyone hurt? ¨

¨I´m unharmed but he... he´s run after the shooter... I don´t know if he... ¨she stuttered.

¨Take shelter. The police´ll be there in a few moments. ¨

Chloe saw the front door open and moved to grab a poker to wield and attack whoever came through it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lex in the doorway. He was unscathed and she felt a great sense of relief.

¨I couldn´t catch whoever´s made the shots, ¨he said breathlessly.

¨Whatever possessed you to do what you did, Lex? How could you run away like that?¨

¨I didn´t want to leave you behind but... ¨

¨Me? You weren´t thinking about me when you put yourself at risk! You were unarmed, Lex. What the hell would have happened if the shooter had... ¨she fumed.

¨But he didn´t, ¨he interrupted her. ¨I´m OK, ¨he added raising up his arms to show her no harm had come to him. ¨I´m sorry, Chloe. I acted on impulse, but what matters you aren´t hurt. Next time I will... ¨

¨Next time? Next time I´ll shoot you myself. Damn it! ¨she exploded, letting the tears she had checked trail freely down her cheeks. ¨There´s been too much death in my life already... ¨she sobbed when Lex drew her body close to his and she got lost in the circle of his arms.

He held her tight in the security of his embrace and soothed her with tender caresses and whispered words. Chloe put her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, thanking God because they were still alive.

¨Miss Sullivan, what was the emergency? ¨asked Sheriff Ethan wryly and Chloe felt the tension coursed through Lex and communicate to her.

¨Somebody shot at us while we were here on the verandah, ¨answered the blonde reporter.

¨What were you doing, Luthor? You seem to have pissed off some prudish neighbour. ¨

¨I´d advise you to think carefully before you speak, sheriff, ¨ said Lex tersely. ¨I wouldn´t like to remind you of the conversation we had a while ago. ¨

¨Sir, ¨ interrupted another agent, ¨there are three impacts. One went through the window and ended up in the living room wall; the other two are embedded in the outer wooden wall. ¨

¨Any ideas about who might have chosen to practise target shooting with you two? ¨asked Ethan to both Lex and Chloe.

¨I followed the shooter on foot but he must have got away in a vehicle, ¨volunteered Lex.

¨Were you able to see if it was a man or a woman? ¨queried the sheriff.

¨It was too dark and I only heard the receding footsteps I´m afraid, ¨added Lex was a sigh.

¨Sheriff, I´ve found two casings, ¨ informed the second agent.

¨Take them to the lab to dust them for prints and to see if they can identify the fireman that was used, ¨ordered Ethan ¨What have you done this time, Luthor? ¨he asked venomously.

¨Why are you always ready to think the worst of him, sheriff? ¨intervened Chloe with a scowl. ¨He´s done nothing wrong. If there´s anyone here to blame, that´ll be me. I´ve just dragged him into this. ¨

¨Care to elaborate, Miss Sullivan? ¨asked the police officer, raising an eyebrow.

¨I´m investigating my mother´s murder and he´s giving me a hand, ¨she confessed.

¨He´s ... giving... you.. a... hand, ¨he echoed, punctuating every word while looking at Lex´s face in disgust. ¨And what will you get out of this, Luthor? We know damn well what happened twenty-five years ago, don´t we? ¨

¨Sheriff... ¨warned him Chloe. ¨I´m aware that you were in charge of the investigation, but don´t you think it might be possible... ¨

¨What? That I made a mistake? No way! If you knew the Luthors like we do, you wouldn´t defend him so readily, ¨fumed Ethan.

Lex´s eyes were burning with hatred. Chloe saw his clenched jaw and tight fists and grabbed the hand which was closer to her to stop him from doing something he might regret.

¨We´re done here, ¨Ethan told his deputy. ¨Miss Sullivan, a word of advice, let things be. You´re young and have a long life ahead of you. Stop living in the past, ¨he added, putting his hat back on and walking to the patrol car parked in front of the house.

¨How can you put up this crap, Lex? ¨ asked an outraged Chloe.

¨I don´t, ¨he said grimly.

¨Have you ever answered him back? ¨

¨We Luthors don´t operate that way. ¨

¨What´s that supposed to mean? ¨

¨There are some things that you don´t need to know, Chloe. Trust me. ¨

¨I know that money´s power. I´m not stupid, Lex. ¨

¨I would never take you for a fool, Chloe. Let´s just say that Sheriff Ethan´s put the final nail in his coffin. Don´t worry- in spite of what they say, I´m not a murderer yet, ¨ he said ironically.

¨How can you joke like that, Lex? Why have you stayed in Smallville this long in spite of the way people treat you here? ¨

¨Because it´s the only place I can call home. It´s the place where I made my first real friend and proved to my father and to myself I could be more than just a rich spoilt brat, ¨said an emotional Lex. ¨Now, take whatever you need to spend the night. I´m driving you to the mansion, ¨he stated, holding her gaze and daring her to defy him. ¨Don´t worry about your nightdress. I´ll lend you something to wear until we go shopping tomorrow morning. ¨

_How did you like this three-part instalment? __Any hunches?_


	11. Tempted

Disclaimer: see Prologue

A/N: a huge thanks to all of you girls for embracing this fic and for all your praise.

This week the instalment will be shorter but I believe sweeter. There won´t be too much detective work this time; now that I come to think of it... there won´t be any. This is pure, unadulterated Chlex, just like you love it. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming!

CHAPTER 10: Tempted

Lex had phoned the mansion from his mobile so by the time they got there, the guest room across the master bedroom had been readied for Chloe´s arrival. Although there were several dozen bedrooms from which to choose, Lex didn´t want her to be too far away from him. Security at the mansion was state-of-the-art, but it wouldn´t be the first breach, and he wasn´t willing to take any chances. At least if she cried for help, he would be around and close enough to do something about it.

A sleepless Lex lay under the black satin sheets of his four-poster bed, looking at the ceiling and listening to the regular tick-tack of the alarm clock on his bedside table. He was finding it extremely hard to distance himself from his feelings in order to think objectively. He closed his eyes and tried to use one of the methods of relaxation he had been taught after the plane crash and his hellish stay on the island, but rest eluded him.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream shattered the silence. Lex fluttered his eyelids open, sat up on his bed and tossed the bed sheets aside. Another scream was heard as if somebody were in pain, and he realised the cry had come from Chloe´s room.

Barefoot, and wearing only pyjama pants, he rushed to the door opposite his and, without bothering to knock, he stepped inside. The light of the private bathroom was on and the door, slightly ajar. Either Chloe had got up earlier in the night and forgot to turn it off, or she always slept with a light on. Lex approached the bed stealthily and saw Chloe tossing and turning as if she were in the middle of a bad dream. She whimpered and lashed out, struggling to stop whoever was trying to harm her. He saw the pain and fear on her beautiful face and realised her nightmares were worse than he had imagined.

Lex hesitated beside her bed, hating to see her suffer but afraid of what might happen once he woke her up. Chloe had been reluctant to stay at the mansion. One look at her eyes had told him all he wanted to know; the attraction between them was already too strong and spending the night under the same roof was tempting fate. It had taken him an hour to convince her that coming with him was for the best, and he didn´t want to betray the trust she had put in him.

However, seeing her contort in pain wrecked havoc on Lex and, unable to stay as an observer, he sat down on the bed determined to wake her up. Suddenly, Chloe let out another scream and, opening her eyes wide, sat up on the bed.

¨Chloe, ¨murmured Lex tenderly, controlling his urge to touch her for fear she bolted in fright.

Her breathing was laboured and her eyes were completely open and trance-like. Lex doubted she was awake; her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

¨Chloe, ¨he repeated and saw her blink.

The young woman´s eyes roamed around the unfamiliar surroundings until they stopped on Lex. She clutched the sheet and the quilt and, covering her trembling body with them, she pulled back.

¨Chloe, there´s nothing to be afraid of. It´s me, Lex, ¨he told her quietly, taking care not to touch her lest she freaked out.

¨Lex? ¨she asked, acknowledging his presence and starting to relax.

¨Yes. You were having a nightmare, Chloe, ¨he responded soothingly.

¨It´s the same nightmare every night, ¨she murmured, wiping her eyes.

¨Would you like to talk about it? ¨he offered, feeling the sudden urge to hold her and chase away the demons that were haunting her.

¨Not... yet, ¨she whispered.

¨Shall I bring you something to drink? A glass of milk or some hot cocoa? I don´t think caffeine would be a good idea right now.¨

¨I´m OK now, Lex. Thanks, ¨she answered, shifting uncomfortably when she saw the expensive dress shirt Lex had given her to sleep in had ridden up, and a good portion of her thighs was showing. ¨I´m sorry... I thought that... not being in the house... ¨

¨You wouldn´t have the bad dream, ¨he finished. ¨You´ve had it ever since you were a child, haven´t you? ¨

¨Mm, ¨she assented.

¨What is it that you see in it? ¨

¨I... it´s very hazy... I hear voices at first... ¨

¨Voices? Do you recognise them? ¨

¨I only know they´re angry... I ... can´t make out what they´re saying. ¨

¨And what are you doing in the dream? ¨

¨I´m in bed... I hear the argument... and I get up. I start walking towards the voices... there´s a long dark corridor... I´m here in Smallville.¨

¨Do you recognise the house? ¨

¨I didn´t, but now I do. ¨

¨What happens next? ¨

¨I´m very frightened... and as I approach the kitchen the voices get louder and louder... then, ¨she swallowed nervously, ¨there´s a blinding light... and I´m paralysed, ¨she explained.

¨Is that all you remember? ¨he asked, taking her hands in his and encouraging to speak.

¨There´s someone. ¨

¨The killer? ¨

¨Maybe... I don´t know... I cannot see the face... but this person´s big and ... I´m really scared. And that´s it... I can´t remember anything else, Lex, ¨she added shivering.

¨Give it time, Chloe. You´ll remember it sooner or later. Now, why don´t you lie back and try to relax? ¨he suggested., tucking her in.

¨Can I have some water now, please? ¨

¨Sure, ¨he said, marching into the bathroom and coming back with a glass. ¨Here you are, ¨he said, handing it to Chloe.

¨I´d better leave now, ¨he added, taking the empty glass and making his way to the door.

¨Lex, ¨called Chloe quietly, sitting up on the bed.

The young billionaire let his hand drop before grabbing the doorknob and turned around. Chloe looked breathtaking with her tousled blond hair and big teary green eyes. He couldn´t remember any woman looking so sexy in one of his shirts- correction- no female had ever worn anything of his, they´d always bought some racy lingerie to tempt him.

Lex tried not to ogle. Several buttons had come undone and the swell of her creamy breasts was visible and tempting through the front opening of the shirt. He felt a sudden surge of desire.

¨Would you mind staying for a while? ¨she murmured. ¨Until I fall asleep ? ¨

¨Sure, ¨he voiced, masking the tremor in his voice.

She moved to the right to make him room in the bed and Lex clenched his jaw, reminding himself that there was no hidden intention behind her words. She just wanted his comfort and it´d be better if he could rein his lustful thoughts. He came closer, sat on the mattress and slipped under the quilt, which smelled of magnolia.

¨Thanks, Lex, ¨she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and placing one hand on his hairless chest. ¨I can´t face my nightmares alone any longer. ¨

Having Chloe so close was both heaven and hell. Feeling her body snuggled against him was sweet, and Lex could feel his arousal building up. He chided himself for letting his basic instincts get the best of him. Chloe had had more than enough that day to add a horny man to the equation. He urged his body to behave and lay still next to her, restraining from wrapping his arms around her waist until he heard her steady breathing and knew for certain she had fallen asleep.

When Chloe woke up, the sun was rising on the horizon and the mansion was deadly quiet. The only sound in the room was that of Lex´s soft breathing. She shivered, but this time it wasn´t fear what made her tremble. Her head was still resting on his body and she could hear the steady beating of his heart. Carefully, she pulled a little away and looked at his sleeping form.

He appeared relaxed, contented, and she experienced a sudden urge to trace with her fingers those lips that had kissed her twice with such tenderness and passion. She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach. It was the first time she had woken up to find a man lying next to her. Although there had been a few guys in her life, her relationships had never gone beyond sharing a meal, going to the cinema or talking over a good cup of coffee. There had always been something holding her back and she had found herself unable to take any relationship with the opposite sex to the next level. However, Lex was unlike any of the men she had met before. He made her feel safe and, in some mysterious way, she knew that as long as she were with him, everything would turn out all right. For the first time, she trusted someone implicitly.

Chloe had been so intent on memorising Lex´s features that she couldn´t hide her blushing when he fluttered his eyes open and caught her looking at him. His blue-grey eyes locked with hers and Chloe replayed the events of the previous day and the first hours of the morning. He had listened to her and offered her comfort when she had needed him to see her through the nightmares. He had been there for her, but she felt a lot more than gratitude towards the billionaire. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body on her skin once again, and her desire for him was so intense that it scared her. Still, a sixth sense told her he was experiencing something similar but was doing a much better job at hiding it.

¨Good morning, ¨he said with a raspy voice.

¨Good morning, ¨she smiled.

¨Could you get any sleep? ¨

¨It´s the first time in years I could sleep so many hours in a row. Thanks, Lex. ¨

¨Anytime...¨he answered, tucking a wisp of her hair behind her ear.

Silence fell upon them and they seemed to be unable to stop looking at each other until Lex stirred and checked his Napoleon franc wrist watch.

¨I should get going. I´ve got to be at the plant at nine. ¨

¨Isn´t it early yet? ¨murmured Chloe, seeing it was only seven o´clock.

¨There´s no need for you to get up. You can stay in bed as long as you wish. ¨

¨Right, ¨ she responded wistfully.

¨Is everything OK? ¨asked a worried Lex, cupping her face in his hands and feeling her tremble. ¨There´s nothing to be afraid of, Chloe. No harm´ll come to you while I´m around, ¨he added, tracing her lips with a finger before pressing a sweet kiss on her mouth.

Chloe snaked her arms around his neck and caressed his scalp, pulling him towards her boldly. Her move was just what Lex needed to unleash his pent-up desire and, unable to resist the attraction anymore, he gave in to passion. He wetted her lips with his tongue until she granted him access to deepen the kiss. Then, he left her mouth and scattered soft kisses on her face, her closed eyes and the pulse on her neck, while his tender hands traced the curves of her body lovingly. Chloe sighed, intoxicated with the sensations Lex was making her experience. When he undid the last buttons on the purple dress shirt and exposed her milky breasts to his sight, she shivered in anticipation.

He bored his stormy blue-grey eyes in her before lowering his head once again to press butterfly kisses on her collarbone and her chest, forcing himself to take things slowly. He could feel the quickening of her heart under his lips and see his arousal reflected in her glassy green orbs.

Chloe revelled in the warmth of his skin against hers and felt her heart swell at the way he worshipped her body. She didn´t know what to do with her hands, except to move them up and down his back or to graze his smooth scalp when he hovered over her sensitive breasts, carefully avoiding the aroused peaks. Chloe thought she´d die there and then when Lex discarded the last item of clothing between them and she felt all of him against her glowing body.

She removed one of her hands from his back and traced his features in adoration. He leant on her hand and closed his eyes, trying to control his agitated breathing, before pressing a kiss on her palm. Chloe moaned when his hand grazed the side of one breast and he met her lips once again in a passionate kiss. She was exhilarated and frightened at the same time. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her, but she didn´t know how to. Lex was a worldly young man who had lain with countless gorgeous women in the past, and she couldn´t help but feel inadequate and gauche.

¨Chloe? ¨he whispered, locking his eyes with hers and reading them like an open book. ¨Are you sure? We don´t need to go further if this isn´t what you want, ¨he said softly, brushing a wisp of blonde hair off her face. ¨If you´d rather... ¨he started before being silenced by a heated kiss which left him no doubts.

Lex rested his head on her shoulder on the aftermath of their tender lovemaking, while Chloe caressed his back lovingly and felt his laboured breathing in her ear.

¨You should have told me, Chloe, ¨he murmured reproachfully, leaving her shoulder and looking at her straight in the eye. ¨I could have hurt you. ¨

¨But you didn´t... ¨she responded holding his gaze.

¨That´s no the point, ¨he said gravely, pulling gently away so as not to crush her under his weight. ¨Are you certain you´re OK? ¨he asked when he heard her whimper.

¨I am perfectly fine, Lex, ¨she answered, flinching inwardly when she read the doubt in his eyes and saw him sit on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

Chloe didn´t regret what they had just shared. She couldn´t see herself giving her virginity to any other man but Lex. He had been the gentlest and most caring lover, and it hurt her to see him blame himself for taking something she had granted freely and more than willingly.

Since the day they had met she had realised he had a tendency to feel guilty for almost everything. Now that she knew him better, she was convinced he hated himself for his previous treatment of her. It didn´t take her much to understand how his mind was working at the moment, and she had no intention of letting him carry the burden of having deflowered her.

¨Lex, ¨she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and urging him to turn around, ¨don´t be mad. ¨

¨I´m not mad at you, ¨he responded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

¨But you´re mad at yourself and that won´t do. You´ve done... we´ve done nothing wrong, ¨she said with misty eyes. ¨I gave myself to you because it was what I wanted. You didn´t force me. ¨

¨You were vulnerable and I took... ¨

¨Stop, ¨she interrupted him, placing the tips of her fingers on his lips. ¨Don´t do this, Lex, ¨she added, letting two big teardrops trail down her cheeks.

¨Why me? ¨he asked, wiping the wetness on her face with his thumbs. ¨You had waited all these years ... ¨

¨I trust you. I know you´d never hurt me. ¨

¨You don´t know me that well, Chloe. Maybe I wouldn´t hurt you on purpose, but every time someone gets close to me, things inevitably turn wrong for them. There has been so much death and pain in my life. ¨

¨This time things will turn out all right, ¨she said, sounding more confident than she really felt.

Lex cupped her face in his hands and, looking at her with an intensity which warmed her heart, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

¨For both our sakes, I hope you´re right, ¨he whispered fiercely, inhaling her chamomile and lemon-scented hair.

_What did you think of this romantic interlude? Still interested in finding out who murdered Moira and where destiny will lead our favourite couple?_


	12. Seeds of Doubt

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks, girls, for your beautiful words. I´m really glad you´ve liked the romantic interlude. It was the first time I wrote a bedroom scene and I wanted it to be special. I was in doubt as to how much of the story I should post today. In the end I decided to be generous and give you the rest of the story. So... here it is. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12: Seeds of Doubt

_´The house looks deserted. I´ve rung the bell several times but __n__o one has answered. I´ll have a look at the surroundings... The red Beetle´s still there, which means my __efforts__ have been in vain. The bitch´s stayed in Smallville despite everything. _

_I´ve got to be careful. I took too many risks yesterday and let my rage take control over me. The shooting was my final warning but nothing´s changed.´_

Making love had changed everything between Chloe and Lex. He had distanced himself from her as soon as he had got out of bed and showered. The drive from the mansion to the centre of Smallville had been silent and uncomfortable, and when he parked the sleek sports car in front of the clothes shop, Chloe decided to speak up.

¨Lex... ¨ she said, fidgeting with her hand-made bag, ¨I haven´t asked for a commitment. ¨

¨You´re right. You haven´t, ¨ he said calmly, ¨but you deserve more than an illicit affair. ¨

¨I won´t ask for more than what you´re willing to give, Lex. I´d rather have whatever time we might spend together than live the rest of my life hiding for fear of getting hurt. ¨

¨You´ll be my undoing, Chloe Sullivan. You know that, don´t you? ¨he whispered next to her lips before leaning forward and kissing her thoroughly, oblivious of the surprised looks the Smallville citizens shot at them.

It was the first time the cool and reserved billionaire made a public display of his feelings. However, what made the event even more shocking was the fact that the lady he was kissing so passionately was none other than the daughter of the woman his own mother had been suspected of murdering.

Chloe got out of the exclusive boutique in Main Street and walked towards Lex´s silver Porsche, looking at him wearing her heart upon her sleeve. Her love for Lionel´s first-born was so transparent that the anonymous figure across the street had to struggle hard not to scream.

_´They´ve left me no alternative but to punish them this time. I cannot let her ruin more lives. __I won´t stand doing nothing while she repeats her mother´s mistakes.__ ´_

¨Allow me, ¨said Lex, taking some of her shopping bags. ¨You´ve taken me up on my offer, ¨he smiled.

¨I´ll pay you back for the clothes as soon as they send me my cheque. ¨

¨That won´t be necessary... ¨he started, ¨but if it makes you feel more comfortable... ¨he continued for fear she considered his offer as payment for the night they had spent together.

¨I´m dying for a cup of coffee, ¨she responded, breaking the tension between them.

¨You´ve got to taste this, Lex. Mm... ¨she moaned, sliding the fork into her mouth and letting the chocolate cake with mousse enchant her tasting buds.

¨That cake´s making me jealous... ¨groaned Lex, leaning forward.

¨Ah no, Mister! If you´re dying for a piece of heaven, you should ask Lana for another portion because I´m not sharing mine. ¨

¨I´m not interested in the cake, Chloe, ¨he smirked.

¨You wouldn´t say that if you had tasted this, ¨she responded, closing her eyes.

¨Oh, but I have! Still, I think I derive more pleasure in watching you enjoy it than in me actually having a piece. ¨

¨Lex? ¨she asked, putting her coffee mug down on the table. ¨We need to find my mum´s diary. ¨

¨We don´t know if it exists, Chloe. We´ve only got Nell´s word, and it wasn´t found during the police search of the crime scene. ¨

¨I don´t trust Sheriff Ethan, ¨she said sober.

¨You believe he´s got the diary? ¨he asked, raising an eyebrow.

¨It wouldn´t be far-fetched, would it, taking into account he was obsessed with my mum? ¨

His conversation with Chloe at The Talon had planted the seeds of doubt in Lex, and he felt the sudden need to pay a visit to the irritating sheriff to get some answers. He didn´t feel comfortable leaving Chloe alone in the house where everything had happened, but she was adamant in her demand to let her face the demons on her own. The security detail he had assigned her would have to make do; he didn´t want to appear paranoid but he knew better than to take anything for granted.

Lex drove to the police station as a heavy storm was brewing on the horizon, and he parked the Porsche next to a patrol car when it started to drizzle. A lightning flashed in the sky followed closely by a loud thunder and Lex couldn´t help but remember how the most trying times of his life had been signalled by storms and hurricanes.

He ran the short distance that separated the car park from the station, protecting his head from the rain with his long overcoat. Once inside, he walked to the reception and asked for Sheriff Ethan.

¨Is he in his office? ¨he asked the agent on duty.

¨Yes, but... Wait, Mr Luthor! ¨exclaimed the officer when Lex marched to Ethan´s office and opened the door without bothering to knock.

¨We´ve got to talk, ¨he snapped threateningly.

¨I´ll call you back, ¨said the sheriff on the phone, looking at Lex disdainfully. ¨I´ve got a problem to deal with, ¨he added, putting the receiver down.

¨I´m sorry, boss. I couldn´t stop him, ¨said the younger officer.

¨It´s OK, Davis. Shut the door when you leave. I´ll see to Mr Luthor alone. ¨

¨What is it you´re doing about the break-in and the shooting at Miss Sullivan´s house? ¨queried Lex gravely.

¨Where are your manners, Luthor? No chit-chat? No pleasantries? I must say I miss the old devil... ¨

¨Would you just cut the bullshit, Ethan, and tell me what your people are doing? ¨

¨We´re investigating just as we would in the event of any other crime. ¨

¨Have you found anything yet? ¨

¨Not much. The casings we retrieved at the house were shot by a .38. ¨

¨What about Miss Sullivan´s security? Are you doing anything about that? ¨

¨She´s got you for that, hasn´t she? You must have assigned her a security detail. Am I wrong? ¨he added wryly.

¨That´s neither here nor there, sheriff. She deserves to be protected by those whose salaries she´s paying with her taxes. ¨

¨Wasn´t it you who paid my salary? ¨ he chuckled and saw Lex clench his jaw. Ethan was enjoying seeing that mask of cool detachment he had come to hate so much start to slip off. ¨A patrol car has been watching over the house. We know that Miss Sullivan didn´t sleep at home last night, ¨he smiled provocatively.

¨You´re pushing your luck, sheriff... How well did you know Moira Sullivan? ¨asked Lex, unsettling the older man.

¨What´s that got to do with nothing? ¨

¨Maybe nothing, maybe everything, ¨smirked Lex. ¨You had a crush on her, didn´t you? Perhaps you lost your objectivity during the investigation. I know for a fact that you patrolled her neighbourhood to make sure she was all right. They say she was a gorgeous woman who had a lot of admirers. It wouldn´t be far-fetched to think of you as one of them. ¨

¨What are you insinuating, Luthor?¨asked a red-faced Ethan.

¨I´m not insinuating anything. Although I´ve got to say it seems odd; you finding her body, I mean. Still, what makes things look worse is the fact that the most important piece of evidence- Moira´s diary- wasn´t found. Have you misplaced it, perhaps? ¨ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

¨Moira´s diary? There was no diary, ¨he answered confused. ¨I´ve never heard of it. ¨

¨You´re lying, Ethan. I know for certain that the police searched the house for it. ¨

¨I can assure you if we had looked for or found any such item at the scene, it would be recorded in the file and it isn´t, ¨stated the policeman, dropping a thick folder on his desk. ¨All the evidence we´ve got is here. Have a look at it if you wish. There was no such thing as a diary, ¨ he added when Lex grabbed the file and started to browse it.

¨Chloe! Damn! ¨exclaimed a blanched billionaire, scraping the chair he had been sitting on.


	13. The Veil is Removed

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

CHAPTER 13: The Veil is Removed

As soon as Lex closed the doors of the house, Chloe spurred into action. She couldn´t stop thinking about Moira´s diary and started to search the rooms to see if she could discover any hiding places that might have been overlooked by whoever had broken into the house. The search turned out to be fruitless downstairs so she decided to move it to the attic.

She was rummaging through the contents of an old wooden trunk when she heard the sound of a door opening.

¨Is that you, Lex? ¨she shouted from the banister. ¨Lex? ¨she repeated, climbing down the stairs apprehensively and stopping midway when she saw who was in the hall.

¨I´m sorry. I thought you weren´t at home. I should have called first. ¨

¨What are you doing here? ¨

¨I saw the police car last night and heard about the shooting. I thought there was an intruder when I saw the bedroom light was on. ¨

¨It was just me upstairs. ¨

¨I´m glad to see you´re fine. It must be hard for you being here, considering everything that´s happened. ¨

¨Yes, but I´m planning on staying. ¨

¨You weren´t so sure when you came to town. What´s made you change your mind? ¨

_Chloe could here the voices ringing in her ears again. She ran along the corridor and moved stealthily into the kitchen, seeking refuge in the pantry. Through a crack she was able to see her mum struggle with her assailant. Chloe stood frozen as the rolling pin hit her mum´s skull crushing it and her body fell lifeless on the floor, a pool of blood forming around her. The assailant turned around, sensing there was somebody else in the room__ and a bolt of lightning illuminated the kitchen and the face of the killer was no longer in darkness. The monster that had chased Chloe in her nightmares now had a face_.

A thunder pealed and Chloe was brought back to the present. She looked at the woman who had murdered her mother and realised Nell knew the memories she had repressed for so long had come back to the surface.

¨Why? ¨asked Chloe with glassy eyes. ¨Why did you kill her, Nell? ¨

¨Nothing was enough for her. She had a career, a husband who adored her and a little daughter. I had nothing, and she had to rob me of the only chance I had of getting away from this hell hole. Lionel had been mine before Lillian got pregnant with their second child and he decided to dump me. He was never going to divorce her, but I knew I would have my second chance when his youngest son died and his wife couldn´t overcome her depression. But then your mum had to spoil everything! ¨she said venomously, looking at Chloe with unseeing eyes.

A new lightning illuminated the sky and a heavy thunder made the foundations tremble. Nell blinked and noticed Chloe was retracing her steps.

¨I confronted him, ¨Nell continued speaking, ¨and he laughed at me. He said I could never challenge his intellect like Moira. I hated him then, and I realised that the only way I could make him pay for what he had done to me was by hurting those for whom he cared the most. ¨

Chloe could hear the rain falling heavily on the roof and splashing against the windows. Nell was on the verge of losing control and there was no telling what she would do to her once she realised she had confessed to the crime.

¨I came to the house and surprised her in the kitchen. We had a bitter argument... she ordered me to leave but I couldn´t... I grabbed the rolling pin which was on the kitchen table and smashed her skull with it, ¨she added, looking to the place where Moira´s body had lain. ¨I knew you were in the house, but I wasn´t sure if you´d heard or seen anything. I was about to come looking for you when I heard a knock at the front door and the noise of someone coming in. It was Lillian Luthor. I made my way to the back door and thanked God for my fortune. Knowing the tender-hearted Lillian, I was sure she´d try to do something for your mum- even though her own husband had cheated on her with Moira. Lex has got the same weakness, you know, and that was her undoing. I only had to make an anonymous phone call and plant the seeds of doubt in the minds of Smallville- a piece of cake, considering this town´s animosity towards anyone called Luthor. ¨

¨There is no diary, is there? ¨ asked Chloe chokingly.

¨Of course not. It was just the bait I needed to send you on a goose chase. But you took advantage of it. The apple doesn´t fall far from the tree. I know you´ve beguiled him just like your mum ensnared Lionel. ¨

Chloe knew the time had come for her to leave before it was too late. She bolted to the front door, but Nell reacted in time to grab her by the hair. The young reporter screamed in pain and tried to kick Nell in the shins, but the older woman- fuelled by her incensed state- dragged her to the kitchen and slammed her against a cabinet, almost knocking her unconscious. Then, she pushed Chloe into the larder and, shutting the door firmly, locked her up.

A frantic blonde tried to turn on a light but remembered the switch was in the kitchen. The past was repeating itself, and she struggled with the door to no avail. Outside she could hear Nell rummaging in the other room, opening and closing cabinets until, suddenly, a smell of thinner invaded Chloe´s nostrils and, then, the sound of ignition resonated in her ears.


	14. Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: see Chapter1

CHAPTER 14: Facing the Truth

Lex was driving at a breakneck speed, hoping it wasn´t too late. His animosity towards Ethan had clouded his mind and he had missed all the clues. Nell Potter of all people!

Unlike Lana, she had always struck him as an ambitious woman, but he had never thought of her as the murderous type. Leave it to Lionel to take the worst out of anyone.

She had fed them false information, he was almost certain now the diary didn´t exist. The day of the break-in she had overwhelmed them with her hospitality after trashing Chloe´s house. Nell was also an excellent shot; he remembered a farmer´s fair several years ago in which she had won Lana a giant teddy bear with her marksmanship.

Lex looked into the rear mirror and saw Ethan´s police car tailing him. For once he didn´t resent the interference, he´d need the backup. Lex gripped the steering-wheel tightly both to control his nerves and to keep the car from skidding for the weather was getting worse by the minute.

He slowed down, took the dust road that led to Moira´s house and felt a tightening at the pit of his stomach on seeing the column of smoke and the flames which were coming out of the windows. His heart grew cold, but his adrenaline kept him going. Chloe needed him.

In that part of Smallville the rain wasn´t falling heavily enough to quench the fire. Lex ran to the front door and saw all the window panes had exploded because of the heat. Oblivious, he made his way into the house and searched the rooms downstairs while the rafters kept falling around him until he came face-to-face with Nell and he stood stock still.

¨You´ve come, ¨she said with a smile. ¨Moira won´t get in the way any longer. ¨

¨Moira? ¨asked Lex with a frown.

¨What the hell´s she talking about? ¨shouted Sheriff Ethan, who had followed Lex into the house.

¨You must mean Chloe, Nell, ¨said an impatient Lex. ¨What have you done to her? ¨

¨Everything I´ve done, I´ve done it for him. I loved him. I always did. He shouldn´t have wounded me. Things didn´t have to end this way, ¨she explained with a lost look. ¨Stay, ¨she entreated him, grabbing him by his sleeve, ¨there´s nothing you can do for her. It´s too late. ¨

¨Release him, Nell, ¨shouted Ethan, aware now that the woman had lost her mind.

Chloe banged at the door in despair. The smoke was filling the pantry and she was starting to suffocate.

¨Can anybody hear me? ¨she shouted coughing

She closed her eyes and slipped down to the floor, banging at the door one more time.

¨Chloe! ¨

Was somebody actually calling her name or had she started to hallucinate due to the shortage of oxygen?

¨Lex, ¨ she croaked. ¨Lex! ¨she shouted, banging the door with all the strength she got left.

¨Chloe, everything´ll be OK. I´ll get you out of there, ¨he responded, unlocking the pantry door and stretching out his arms to pick her up.

The young reporter was standing next to the ambulance with her arms wrapped tightly around her, seeking comfort in the warmth of the blanket the paramedics had provided her with. Despite the heat of the fire, she felt extremely cold. The wooden house was crumbling down and the last remnants of the past would be burnt to ashes.

She felt sick. When would the pain stop? So many had suffered because of a mad woman´s sick attraction. Nell Potter had murdered her mum out of jealousy and had ruined the lives of two families. Chloe looked around and spotted Lex covered in soot and sporting a bandage around one arm to protect the burnt he had got when he had rescued her from the house in flames. Her heart skipped a beat.

The other ambulance left the site to drive Nell Potter to the asylum. Belle Reve would have a new resident for life. Chloe couldn´t find in her the willingness to forgive her for all the harm she had done. If there was someone she felt a hint of sympathy for was Lana Lang; she had lost the only part of her mother she had left. Still, Lana had her own family and that was a lot more than Chloe actually had. She was certain Lex loved her, but now that they had both found closure she wasn´t sure how he´d react.

Sensing Chloe´s discomfiture, Lex turned around to look at her. He held her gaze and read the pain and uncertainty in her eyes. He exchanged a few words with Ethan and strolled purposefully towards her.

¨The sheriff says we can leave now, ¨he informed her with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, slipping on his trademark mask of cool detachment.

She nodded, hungry for his warmth. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms and make her feel protected, but he seemed so aloof all of a sudden. She locked her eyes with his and tried to see what lay in those blue-grey pools she had come to love so much; but it was an enigma.

Chloe didn´t make a move. She had no place to go. Her mother´s house had burnt to the ground- and even if it had survived she would have never been able to reside there permanently- and Gotham was but a memory now. Her father had been the one who had made it feel like home and he was no more. Going back to Batman´s hometown and her former life had no appeal for her now.

¨Chloe? ¨asked Lex with a frown. ¨Is everything OK? ¨

¨I was just thinking. Where am I supposed to go now? ¨she asked with the ghost of a smile.

¨You can stay at the mansion... for the time being. ¨

After what they had shared, Chloe had to make a great effort to hide the pain that she felt at his answer. _´For the time being.__ ´_

¨And then? What then, Lex? ¨

A pregnant silence fell upon them. It was clear to her that he wanted her to leave Smallville, but she didn´t know why.

¨ You´ve found the answers you came looking for, ¨he responded. ¨There´s nothing to hold you back now. ¨

¨Is that what you want, Lex? ¨she asked, her eyes brimmed with tears. ¨I thought we had something special or was everything a lie? Do you want me to leave Smallville and never come back? ¨she finished with a catch in her voice.

¨It´s for the best, Chloe, ¨ he said, holding her gaze.

¨Give me a straight answer, Lex. Is this what you want? ¨

¨What I want is of no consequence, Chloe. It´s you you´ve got to think about. ¨

¨Don´t you dare play the martyr with me, Mr. Luthor. I´m sick and tired of watching you blame yourself for everything that happens all around you. Stop feeling guilty. How many times do I have to tell you that I wouldn´t change a thing about what happened the other night? I´m glad it was you I chose, Lex. ¨

¨I´m not what you need, Chloe. ¨

¨I´m a grown-up girl, Lex. Let me decide what I need. ¨

¨We Luthors are bad news, Chloe. ¨

¨Will you stop berating yourself, Lex? You need me, damn it! Look me in the eye and tell me you don´t love me. ¨

Lex clenched his fists in his pockets and mulled over the wisdom of letting his heart take the greatest decision in his life and everything be damned. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he´d be a fool to let her go, but he was scared witless to hurt her or to put her in harm´s way. But she was right, he needed her and he didn´t need many things in his life. More than need her, he loved her to distraction.

¨I can´t. ¨

¨What do you mean you can´t? ¨asked an irate Chloe.

¨I can´t say I don´t. I love you when you get angry, ¨he smiled.

¨Only when I get angry, Luthor? ¨

¨Well, you have your moments, ¨he answered with a laugh.

¨You´re a tough nut to crack. ¨

¨Look who´s talking, ¨he murmured, encircling her waist with his arms and kissing her throbbing pulse.

¨Lex? ¨she moaned.

¨Mm? ¨

¨Could we make a stop before going to the mansion? ¨she asked, snaking her arms round his neck.

¨It depends on what you have in mind. We´re covered in soot. ¨

¨I think she won´t mind... I think it´s time for introductions... Take me to the cemetery, Lex. I want you to meet my mum. You don´t mind, do you? ¨she asked, a tear trailing down her cheek. ¨I know she´s the reason... ¨

¨Of course, I won´t mind, ¨he interrupted her. ¨If it hadn´t been for her, I would have never met you, Chloe, ¨he added, tilting up her chin and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. ¨Tomorrow we´ll drive to Metropolis. I also want you to meet my mum. ¨


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

EPILOGUE

¨Come on, sweetie, ¨Chloe hastened the girl who had her mother´s long blonde hair and her dad´s intense blue-grey eyes. She was a dynamo of energy and a curious little elf- two character traits she had inherited from both her parents.

¨Can we go treasure-hunting, mum? I´ve found a map in an old book at the library. ¨

¨Have you been climbing up the ladder again, Laurel? ¨asked Chloe with a frown, holding her daughter´s unwavering gaze.

¨It was stashed on a lower shelf, ¨she answered without flinching.

_´Oh, missy, you´ve got your dad´s poker face, but I can read him like an open book. ´ _

¨So, can we go treasure-hunting?¨

¨Here´s your dad, ¨responded Chloe, taking her by the hand as the Luthorcorp helicopter landed on the lawn behind the mansion.

¨Daddy! Daddy! ¨shouted Laurel, rushing to Lex´s side with a luminous smile.

Chloe sighed. Six years had gone by since the fire, and Smallville was now her home. She had married Lex two months after Nell was committed to Belle Reve, and Laurel arrived exactly nine months later.

She had kept writing freelance for some of New York and Gotham´s largest newspapers, and now she had her own column at the Daily Planet. Her new job allowed her to do what she liked best- write investigative reports- and also devote time to her young family.

¨What have you been up to? ¨asked Lex, picking Laurel up. ¨You look flushed. ¨

¨She´s been digging holes in the garden, ¨said Chloe with a smirk.

¨Have you asked for Harris´ permission? ¨he asked gravely, locking his eyes with Laurel´s.

¨He´s helped me with the wheelbarrow, ¨she answered seriously.

¨He has, has he? ¨he responded, schooling his features and looking at Chloe with mirthful eyes. ¨It seems the Luthor girls have men at their feet. And, prey, tell me whatever were you digging up my garden for? ¨

¨It´s not _your_ garden, daddy. It´s _our_ garden. Right, mum? ¨she answered, turning her head towards Chloe.

¨Our daughter´s very good at semantics, and at avoiding the hot seat, ¨ smirked Lex.

¨We should ask for a DNA test to check whose blood runs through her veins, Lex. ¨

¨I´ve been treasure-hunting, ¨interrupted Laurel, tilting up her chin.

¨There´s no doubt she shares my genes, ¨smiled Lex.

¨What would you say if I told you she won´t be the only one to share your genetic map, Lex? ¨asked Chloe stepping forward.

¨Are we talking hypothetically? Or is this a ´fait accomplit´? ¨

¨You and your grand words, Mister Luthor. You must have noticed I´ve been cranky of late. ¨

¨I thought we were running out of coffee. That´s why I asked Bernard to order a new batch of Brazilian beans. ¨

¨And I´ve sent it back. I won´t be drinking caffeine for the next seven months, ¨she smiled sweetly.

¨I guess I can keep your mind off caffeine, Mrs Luthor, ¨he responded, putting his briefcase down and wrapping his right arm around his wife´s waist.

¨You trust a lot in your charms, Mr Luthor, ¨she murmured close to his mouth.

¨We´ve done it once. I´m sure we can do it a second time around, ¨he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver. ¨What do you think, Laurel? Would you like to have a little brother or sister? ¨he queried their child.

The girl looked pensive for a while and then answered.

¨It´d be OK, I guess. If we´re going treasure-hunting, we´ll need an assistant, right? ¨she said, cocking an eyebrow.

¨ A Luthor answer, wouldn´t you say, Lex? ¨

¨She´s a practical girl. Have I told you how much I love you., Chloe? ¨

¨Every day for the past six years. But I´ll never grow tired of hearing it. I´m a lucky woman, Lex. I wish you could have met my father; he would have loved you. You´ve given me everything he had dreamt for me: a husband who loves me and a beautiful family. ¨

¨And you´ve given me the world, Chloe Sullivan, ¨he answered passionately, sealing her lips with a soft kiss.

_How did you find this final __instalment__? Thanks for making this one of my most successful __Chlex__fics__ so far. God willing, I´ll post the beginning of a new fic next week._


End file.
